


Ego Split

by ErisLuna35



Series: The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Action, Badass normal, Car Chases, Character Development, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Modelling, Never underestimate the muggles, Photo Shoots, References about Adrien Agreste here and there, Ship Tease, Somebody cleans up nicely, Stabbing, Swords, THEY ARE EVERYWHERE, That's the akuma power of the day, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, developing feelings, literal split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisLuna35/pseuds/ErisLuna35
Summary: “... What do you have against me?”“You should know. After all, we’re two sides of the same coin... And you’re the side I didn’t want anyone to see.”
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261082
Kudos: 2





	1. Typecasting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm posting this via phone! This has been sitting in my desktop for quite a while now, but with crappy internet, I couldn't post it. Now, I'm just posting it cause I can't keep the readers (as few as they are) waiting. For the first time, the FF.Net post of this got the chapters first. Okay, enough whining about the net!
> 
> Trigger Warnings, there’s mention of someone getting stabbed through the chest. It’s non-lethal, this is an akuma so magic is involved. No mentions of blood… for now. Fudge, this episode is gonna have a trigger warning every start of the chapter just because I chose a stab-happy akuma. Now on with the story!

0-0-0-0-0

**Blair**

Being a model is a dream for many teens my age. Wearing the latest outfits designed by the big names in the fashion industry. Earning a thick wad of cash for someone to take your picture. Being on the front cover of a magazine for everyone to both admire and envy.

Glitz and glam make for good concealers for the grittier parts of showbiz.

There’s my figure to watch and maintain, can’t have curves in the wrong places. Hours spent on preparations, making extra sure I’m as flawless as can be. Staying still for long periods of time is a necessary skill. Getting one’s picture taken takes more than one snap of a camera. It could take a hundred shots only for a select few to be printed out. The rest will be discarded just for being a little less than perfect. You could say the same for the models.

It’s a cutthroat world where the shiny surface you present is more important than anything.

Like with being a superhero, you’ve got an image to maintain. Where in being a superhero, the image is all about strength, calm and invincibility to reassure the good citizens of Helios; in being a model, the image is all about confidence, beauty and glamour to make masses empty out their wallets to buy our products. Either way, it’s like an illusion to make people eat out of your hands.

Nothing I can’t handle. I’m a professional, after all.

“Ready to go, little bro? Little sis?” Vincent said from the driver’s seat. Our foster brother is as chirpy as ever, that smile never seems to leave his face.

“As we’ll ever be,” I answered for the both of us as we entered the back row.

Mrs. Liung was the last to enter, having to lock our apartment door before sitting shotgun.

“Buckle up children,” Mrs. Liung sternly commanded. “We’ve got a full day ahead of us.”

Erin Liung is a beautiful intimidating woman. Her brownish black hair is in a bold yet stylish cut: chin-length at the front to frame her rosy white face, but shaved close by the nape of her neck in the back. With her cleverly applied make up to sharpen her features, pointy black heels to increase her height and her smart plum business suit, she really pulls off the fierce Dragon Lady look. Her silver wire butterfly pendant with an amethyst core is the only thing betraying her softer sentimental side.

From the rear view mirror, her piercing amethyst eyes were clearly directed at me and Blake.

“You two got everything you need, right?”

Blake and I simultaneously waved our bags full of water bottles, snacks and a change of clothes.

“Yup,” Blake said.

“This photo shoot will require more acting than your normal fashion shoots. Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“We’ll be _fine_ ,” I said with a tinge of exasperation.

Mrs. Liung frowned, then let out a sigh.

“If you say so.”

I look out the car window as we drove closer and closer to where our latest shoot is at. From this far, I could see the location’s biggest landmark:

Ashworth Castle.

Vincent let out an impressed whistle at the sight.

“Hey, doesn’t your classmate live there? The one with the really long name?”

“Keagan,” Blake said.

“Yup! That’s the one! Son of Mayor Aurelio,” Vincent sighed wistfully. “Must be nice to live in an actual castle…”

I leaned back on the car’s leather seat and took a look outside the car window. We’re now close enough that I can make out more details of the castle’s façade: Worn down stone covered in vines, purposefully made to look older than it really is. Shingles painstakingly hammered for that medieval effect. Tall glass windows with curtains of royal red hiding the indoors from view…

“I dunno, Vincent. Seems kinda lonely to live there,” Blake said.

“You don’t say,” Vincent said, voice tinted with skeptism and curiosity.

“Think about it. Family of four, biggest most spacious building permitted to stand on this city…” Blake let his sentence trail off to leave the rest to our imagination.

“Oh,” was all Vincent could say.

“… You’ve gotten real friendly with the Helios Prince,” I said.

There’s a small part of me that feels a little jealous of how much progress Blake has made with befriending my deskmate. He’s the awkward shy twin yet he won more friendship points with Keagan. How did that happen?!

Blake looked at me with sharp emerald green eyes, arms crossed.

“Hard not to when my _dearest_ sister keeps ditching me for no reason.”

“What? You’re the only one who needs some alone time?”

Clearly, my twin has been taking some intimidation lessons from Fiona as the face he’s making kinda reminds me of her when she’s grilling Shizuke for ditching them for whatever reason. It’s a testament to my acting skills that my face remained impassive.

“How about when an akuma attacks?” asked Vincent while keeping his eyes on the road. “You always insist on hiding on your own when you could’ve been just as safe with any one of us.”

“Except when I’m the target,” I said with a sharp tone I reserve for when I need to sound serious. “If the akuma is after me, I’d rather be the only one the akuma chases.”

He always tries too hard to be a good protective older brother. Too bad I can’t just tell him I’m Chat Noire and don’t need his protection.

“You know, one concerned Mr. Ross has asked me not to book you too many photoshoots,” said Mrs. Liung. Her amethyst purple eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. “Is once or twice a week really too much?”

This will be tough. Better tread carefully, lest I trigger her ‘Dragon Lady’ mode.

“In my defense, I didn’t say I was going to a photoshoot. He must’ve misunderstood when I said I needed to go...”

“And where do you need to go that makes you miss class for over an hour?” Mrs. Liung asked, full of suspicion.

“You sure you’re alright?” Vincent asked, full of concern.

“Will you please tell us what’s going on?” Blake asked, full of hurt.

Great. Now they’re triple teaming me.

Hiding a double life isn’t as easy as those teen superhero cartoons make them out to be. When you’ve got a twin you’re usually inseparable from, a clingy foster brother who wants to play bodyguard, and a legal guardian who made it her job to manage my schedule, it’s all the more harder. Every once in a while, I get an intervention from these three.

When lies no longer work, there’s always…

“Oh, look! We’re here!”

… A distraction.

Just in time, we’re now in front of the entrance gate to Aurelio Land.

It had all the attractions you could expect from an amusement park; roller coasters surrounding the boarder looking like the outlines of a mountain range, carousels full of wooden magical creatures, and the classic ferriswheel with lights arranged on the wheel to resemble the sun. Rooftops of medieval styled buildings can be seen peeking over the gates. Their purposes vary from fun houses with distorted mirrors to a haunted mansion inspired by local legends of a certain witch… Aurelio Land is like a small city within a much larger city. It has four gates to enter and exit from.

Vincent found a nice parking spot beneath a tall shady tree. He opened the doors for us like a gentleman.

Before I could fully get out of the car, Mrs. Liung was onto me like Plagg on Camembert.

“This conversation is not over, young lady. We will talk about this later,” Mrs. Liung said.

On the side, I notice Blake and Vincent failing to look like they’re not at all eavesdropping on us. Looks like my distraction was only able to buy me time to come up with a better excuse rather than getting them off my trail. 

“Are we clear?” Mrs. Liung asked.

Doing my best to not look cowed, I stare her straight in the eye and said, “Crystal.”

The four of us made our way to the front gates. Blake and I gave a few well-timed answers as Vincent went on and on about how excited he is to finally see Aurelio Land. Wonder how much it changed since I last visited. I doubt I’d see it the same way as I did before. This time, I’m not here to have fun.

The tall iron gates creaked open. Mrs. Liung showed the guard our passes before letting us through. Vincent took pictures of the park’s extravagant entrance for our social media page. Can’t say I blame him though, it is an impressive sight.

Knights with banners welcomed us with trumpet horns like a royal welcome. It’s not even 10am but the park is already swarming with guests. Joyful laughter and chatter filled the air. Booths with carnival games were lined up at the main street, the people manning them shouting to catch people’s attention. The mouth-watering smell of food spilled out from food carts and restaurants designed like old taverns. Quaint little shops full of colorful costumes and accessories can be spotted at every corner. Vendors walked around selling balloons and other little toys. Two kids went past us on rental bikes, followed by their haggard babysitter.

“It’s livelier than I remember,” Blake stood close by my side, amazement written all over his face.

Vincent ran over to a podium with a floating holographic scroll. It’s one of those high-tech guides scattered around the park to help tourists decide on where to go and what to do. The scroll’s shape fizzed out and was replaced by an image of a man with dirty blond hair.

_“{Uhm… Hello? This thing on? Uh, I’m looking for my daughter, Sophie. She’s a little girl around four feet tall, wearing blue overalls…}”_

And it can also be used to broadcast messages for missing children and such. After the man was done, his image was replaced by the default scroll that had ads on the park’s upcoming events.

“Wow! It says here, there’s gonna be a parade with fireworks later!” Vincent beamed like an over eager puppy at me and Blake. “We have to check it out!”

Mrs. Liung pulled her son away from the guide and directed us to an employee’s tunnel-like path. Somewhere further into the theme park is the start of one long and gruelling photoshoot.

“We’ll go there later. Right now, we’ve got a job to do and we can’t be late,” Mrs. Liung sternly reminded.

That’s right. This time, I’m here to get paid.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

Balancing a double life is hard. Fighting akuma, collecting extra credit, night time patrols, class president duties, training with Chat Noire, helping out at my grandmother’s store… It’s a miracle that I get anything done with all the sneaking around I have to do between my identities. But even with my packed schedule as a student and a hero, I always make sure I’m free for Sundays with my friends.

“I have to get an interview with Ladybug!”

But sometimes, I don’t think my friend Kaji over here appreciates my efforts.

“It’s been weeks since I last managed to get an interview!” Kaji continued to whine as he rode his spinning computer chair around, narrowly avoiding the numerous paraphernalia filling his spacious room. “Last time, Bully Hunter kidnapped me…”

“No. I was the one who was kidnapped,” Fuyu said as Kaji passed by the couch set she was lounging on. She threw a ball his way, continuing their game of catch. “You just jumped on to his net with no sense of self-preservation.”

“I was still tied up and needed rescuing,” Kaji caught the ball and threw it back at her while continuing to spin around. “And a couple of weeks before that, Ladybug left me up a tree.”

Fuyu caught the ball. “I’m surprised you didn’t jump.”

“Fuyu! Don’t give him ideas,” without needing to look, I caught the ball Fuyu threw. I grabbed the back of Kaji’s computer chair, forcing him to stop. “And Kaji, Sundays are supposed to be breaks from that. I swear, if I catch you trying-“

“I didn’t mean today!” Kaji pouted. “Unless an akuma shows up, I doubt I’d run into Ladybug at all.”

A sarcastic voice inside my head that sounded a lot like Chat Noire mused on the irony of his statement.

Fuyu got up from the couch and flicked Kaji on the forehead. “Don’t jinx us, you dolt!”

“Ow!” Kaji winced, then glared weakly at Fuyu. 

“Let’s just enjoy today, guys. It’s rare for us to have a quiet day,” I got in between my two quarrelsome friends and firmly held them apart by the shoulder to prevent them from fighting. “How about we explore the city?”

As expected, Kaji perked up at the idea. He’d take any excuse he can to get out of his lonely castle.

“Good idea!” then his smile dimmed. “… We should probably avoid the ferriswheel.”

“Why?”

Kaji slumped back into his computer chair. “My cousin’s got a photoshoot there.”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Blair**

This photoshoot is for the trending Valentine’s Day gimmick of wearing Ladybug and Chat Noire themed couple outfits. Blegh. They-WE’RE not even a couple! It’s a popular theme right now and of course Aphrodite’s going to cash in on it.

For this shoot, Aphrodite assigned me a Chat Noire set: lime green off shoulder shirt with a pair of short black overalls with a small green paw pattern embroidered on the side. I would’ve been more concerned if Plagg hadn’t already told me how glamor magic works.

_“I once had a Chat Noir who literally cosplayed himself for a music video shoot AND voiced himself in an animated movie,” Plagg’s eyes shone with mirth. “If glamor magic can cover THAT up, I’m sure your casual date clothes won’t even dent your secret identity. People are as good as blind.”_

Aurelio Land happens to be a popular date spot, that’s why Aphrodite wanted to take some shots here. Our carriage on the ferriswheel is paused at the very top to provide a clearer, less cluttered background for my shots. The scenario I’m supposed to act out is a romantic date. That’s why I find myself leaning over the most aggravating person I’ve ever had the misfortune of working with.

“ _Seniorita_ Blair, lean on _Senior_ Leo a little more. You’re supposed to be a couple in _amor_ here! I need more _amor_!” said the photographer.

“You heard the man,” my blond co-worker, Leo, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me before he suggested to the photographer, “How about a kiss? Wouldn’t that be romantic?”

Blair, stay strong. Leo’s too important. Aphrodite will fire you if you cause him bodily harm! No matter how tempting it is, it’s not worth it! He’s the reason this photoshoot is even possible.

This shoot requires a few rides to be closed off for who knows how many hours. Getting that kind of permit for one of the city’s biggest money hauler couldn’t be easy without the right connections… Leo happens to have those connections. 

Leo is Keagan’s cousin. Anyone can tell at a glance – same light brown skin, same reddish brown eyes, same tall regal features… all he needs is a somewhat spiky brown wig to cover his soft wavy blond hair and he can pass himself off as Monsieur Ladyblogger himself. Which is unfortunate, ‘cause I’m actually rather fond of Keagan while Leo inspires nothing but scorn within me.

Anywho, for this big favor Aphrodite allowed him to call a few small favors: like having me as a partner and having our shot taken in this cramped ferriswheel carriage, meant for couples to snog to their hearts content.

“ _No_! That won’t do!” 

Thankfully, the photographer didn’t bend along Leo’s whims as easily as others in his position would.

Leo pouts in a way that’s annoyingly similar to Keagan. Before he can even attempt to persuade the photographer, the man continued to rant.

“This shoot is for displaying clothing! A kiss will put you two too close and obscure the clothes we’re trying to promote!”

 _Senior_ Gonzalez is a photographer married to his job. Many models dread working with him for being intense to work with. He’s quick, decisive, and knows what he wants in a shoot, unlike the many ‘artistic’ hacks I’ve worked with in this industry. A true pro among pros.

“How about you put your hand over his chest? Clutch the collar lightly as if you’re pulling him close. _Oye_! And smirk! Like you’re seducing him!”

I bit back a retort and did as _Senior_ Gonzalez said. Leo is clearly enjoying this too much. A strong breeze rattled the carriage sent me toppling over Leo, which sent us both down on the carriage seat.

My quick cat-like reflexes saved me, moving my head just so that it’s my forehead that ended up colliding with Leo’s chin instead of our lips. Leo looked a little disgruntled, but he kept his hold firm around my waist which unfortunately left me stuck on his lap. That left me no choice but to hold on to this jerk.

“You can let me go now,” I said with the fakest smile I could muster.

In fairness to the Casanova wannabe, he recovers quickly. He flashed me his patented oh-so-charming princely smile that drives many teenaged girls and some boys crazy.

“And leave you without something to hold on to? This bug’s too heroic to abandon such a lovely kitten like that,” he said with a hand on his heart drawing the eye to his Ladybug themed outfit. His eyes travelled up and down my Chat Noire themed outfit. “I’m only trying to be a good partner, Princess.”

I resisted the urge to wipe that smile off with my fist.

“ _Si_! That’s a good look _Senior_ Leo! Very heroic of you to catch her!”

Right. I’m still on the clock. I have to keep smirking like the cat I truly am and pull him close like _Senior_ Gonzalez directed me to. The things I put up with for money.

“For your information, I already got a partner and it’s totally not you.”

Leo’s princely smile twitched. Finally! I managed to dent him!

“You mean your twinsie?”

… Actually, I was thinking of Ladybug at the moment, but sure. Let’s go with that.

“He’s a good partner.”

We had a bit of a glaring contest while struggling to maintain the faces the photographer directed us to. Our faces are positioned so close I can count his eye lashes. One wrong move and I could end up kissing Leo – not that I haven’t kissed a guy before in this line of work but still. It’s _Leo_. It’ll only feed his big fat ego.

“ _Muy bien_! I can feel the tension radiating off of both of you! So much like the real Ladybug and Chat Noire in the early days!”

... Please don’t compare my beautiful friendship with Ladybug to my whatever-the-heck-this-is with Leo.

“Now hold that expression… _Perfecto_!”

We held still for _Senior_ Gonzalez to take our picture. It’s quite a feat on a Ferriswheel booth that dangles every time the photographer shifts positions too suddenly.

“ _Buen trabajo_!”

 _Senior_ Gonzalez pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call, probably telling the guys below to get us down from here and where else is he needed for this photoshoot. The carriage swayed as the engines started to move, the scenery beyond the windows shifting lower and lower as we got closer to the ground. This shoot is finally over!

… But Leo still hasn’t let go of me.

“Shoot’s over. Let me go.”

Leo’s princely smile curled into a smug smirk. Ugh… Is this how Ladybug feels whenever I smirk smugly before ignoring his point? I leaned as far away as I could as Leo leaned closer.

“You know Blair, being with a twin is different from a _real_ partner.”

His face inched closer to mine as I tried to keep my expression as deadpan as possible. It wouldn’t do to let him see I’m affected, even if it’s nothing but pure disgust.

“With a _real_ partner, you can experience – “ Leo was cut off from his ‘romantic’ monologue when a hand got between us.

“Save the _amor_ for the photoshoot, _Senior_ Leo. I think _Seniorita_ Blair deserves a break,” said _Senior_ Gonzalez, finally done with his call.

I smiled gratefully at _Senior_ Gonzalez and his stern gaze got Leo to loosen his hold on me. Quickly, I sat on the other side of the cramped carriage, as far away from Leo as possible. _Senior_ Gonzalez sat a respectable distance on my side of the carriage, keeping his hands on his camera unlike the creep sitting across from us.

“Thanks for the save, _Senior_ Gonzalez.”

“ _De nada_ ,” _Senior_ Gonzalez tipped his hat up respectfully at me. “It’s rare to find your level of professionalism among teenagers your age. You deserve more respect than letting some spoiled hotshot with connections having his way around you.”

Yup. There’s a reason _Senior_ Gonzalez is my favorite photographer to work with. Demanding as he is, the guy has good work ethics and doesn’t allow any funny business happening on his watch. I respect a guy with integrity.

“Besides, I owe _Seniora_ Erin for getting me this job. The least I could do is protect her _hija unica_ ’s virtues.”

Oh. I should’ve known it wasn’t just good luck that I got _Senior_ Gonzalez assigned as our photographer on a shoot where I have to work with Leo. The Dragon Lady has done it again.

“ _Seniorita_ Blair? Did I say something wrong?”

I quickly grinned like everything is normal.

“It’s nothing.”

I’m always going to owe Mrs. Liung, am I?

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
As soon as the carriage door creak open, I jumped out like a bat out of hell. I said goodbye to _Senior_ Gonzalez and pointedly ignored Leo sending a flying kiss my way. It’s break time. I don’t need to put up with his mug.

Five minutes later, I’m at my company-issued dressing room trailer with the door locked behind me. It had all my basic needs: a closet to store clothes and shoes, a lit vanity with some cosmetic supplies, a foldable chair, and a chaise with some throwpillows… which I plopped onto and used to muffle my screams into.

“You done?” Plagg asked in a tone dry of concern.

“Yeah, I’m done,” I pulled my face away from my throwpillow and scowled at the lipstick and eyeshadow stains I left behind.

Looking into the mirror lined with lightbulbs, I assessed the damage. Great. I smudged my makeup so much that it’ll be easier to wipe it all out and start over than to salvage it with retouches.

“Ugh, it’s such a pain in the neck dealing with guys who can’t take a hint!”

I plucked out some makeup remover tissues from the dresser and began wiping it all off.

“Then why didn’t you just flip him off like you normally would?”

“I’m on the clock, Plagg. This shoot wouldn’t even be possible without him. I can’t afford to screw this up.”

“Sure you can! Mrs. Liung is a miracle worker. Didn’t she rope that photographer into your shoot ‘cause she knew he would protect your virtues?”

If I were holding something harder than a pack of makeup wipes, it would’ve cracked by now. All I got was this squishy crinkly sound Plagg snorted at.

“Not everyone is fine freeloading off of other people.”

“Well, I’ve got news for you, kid: when you’re below eighteen, you don’t have to work to secure a home. That’s what _parents_ are for!” for a second there, I could’ve sworn I saw a dark look cross Plagg’s face… then it was replaced by a gentler look. “It’s every parent’s responsibility to take care of you, no strings attached.”

“But Mrs. Liung’s not-“

“Even adoptive ones. They literally signed up for this.”

Unable to come up with a witty reply to Plagg’s opinion, I decided to keep quiet and ignore him as I continue to remove my makeup. The clock’s ticking and I’m not gonna waste my free time arguing with Plagg.

There’s a second part to the photoshoots. One set is taken in the day, the other taken in the night. My current makeup won’t work for the night time shots so it’s cool if I wipe it out now. Gotta give my skin some time to breathe and enjoy the theme park air.

Feeling refreshed from having my face cleaned, I went over to the closet and got my bag. I quickly took out a yellow and orange off-shoulder sweater, brown shorts and gray tights. It doesn’t bother me to change clothes around Plagg. Being a model, I’m used to having to change clothes around other people. Besides, it’s only uncomfortable if the other person in the room is being a creep. From the sounds of shuffling I’m picking up, Plagg’s probably too busy pillaging my bag for cheese to care about anything else.

I picked up my bag with Plagg still rummaging within it and made my way to the carousel. With _Senior_ Gonzalez’s speed, Blake’s shoot should be done soon.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

“Why can’t we just use the elevator?” I asked my friends as we ducked behind some curtains.

Kaji snickered when the guard passed, somehow without noticing us. “Because that would be boring?”

“I’m just saying, we could’ve been out by now if we didn’t have to be sneaky. It’s not like your father would forbid you from leaving if you asked.”

“The coast is clear. Let’s move!” Fuyu led us out of the curtains and into the hall.

“Fuyu finds it more fun this way,” Kaji smiled softly at Fuyu as she picked out book after book from the shelves that line a certain wall.

“Aha!”

Fuyu pressed a button hidden behind some books and the wall shook. A door-shaped portion sunk further into the wall and swung inwards to reveal a hidden passageway. Fuyu dusted her hands, looking pleased with herself.

“Pretty sure this one leads straight to the carousel.”

I looked over the passage for any of the marking. We always leave markings for any secret passages we find. This one has a rough chalk drawing of a horse head and the number twelve.

“Is that far enough from the ferriswheel for you?” Fuyu asked Kaji.

Kaji eagerly nodded and pulled his phone out to act as a flashlight, Fuyu following a step behind him. As soon as they were out of sight, Tikki popped out of my vest pocket.

“Your friends sure like getting into trouble they could’ve easily avoided,” Tikki said.

“Grandma said it’s a side effect of Kaji hitting his rebellion phase and Fuyu being an enabler.”

“Shouldn’t you try a little harder to stop them?”

“They have their reasons…”

I poked Tikki’s head back down my vest pocket just in time for Kaji to peek back from the passage and ask me if I’m coming along. With a resigned sigh, I followed after my troublesome friends.

Really, is it too much trouble to ask his father for permission? It’s antics like these that make the mayor stricter around his son. When I first met Kaji, his father would’ve forbidden him from leaving the castle. But he’s grown more lenient over the years. Kaji’s now allowed to leave anytime, so long as he has a bodyguard with him.

“That’s what you and Fuyu are here for. I’m totally safe as long as you guys are around,” Kaji said.

Fuyu huffed with pride at that.

“From schoolyard bullies, sure,” I said. “But what about kidnappers? Terrorists? _Akuma_?”

As a superhero, I suppose I am the best bodyguard they could possibly have, but then Fuyu… 

Fuyu’s icy blue eyes hardened to a glare.

She took it upon herself to protect us both. For as long as I’ve known her, she always took pride in her strength.

Through gritted teeth, she said, “Then, we run.”

Akumas are far above what she can handle and she’s painfully aware of this. That’s why she always chooses to run away whenever an akuma pops up. The only thing stopping her is… 

“But I need to gather more information!”

Kaji never cared about the danger. He insists that what he’s doing is for the greater good. People need to know as much as they can about the akumas. And yet…

“Honestly, what more do people need to know?” Fuyu asked, eyes glaring directly at Kaji. “Akumas are VICTIMS who’s pain are taken advantage of. What they did as an akuma is not their fault. It’s all Hawkmoth’s. LADYBUG said it himself.”

Kaji winced and looked away. He increased his pace to get ahead of us, but I blocked his way. This is the most we’ve talked about this in a while. Maybe if we pushed just a little more…

“She’s right, Kaji,” I said in a gentle voice, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can always tell us what’s really bothering you.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Kaji shrugged my hand off and walked past me.

Fuyu patted me in the back in consolation.

“It’s okay, Shizu. You tried,” she said before following Kaji.

Numbly, I followed after them. Ever since the first akuma, there’s been a strain between the three of us. For months, none of us were willing to broach the subject. Whenever it inevitably does come up, this happens. The worst thing about this is I’m the last person they’d accept help from. It doesn’t matter I was doing my best to save them as Ladybug all this time... For all they know, _Shizuke_ wasn’t there for them when they needed him most. They can’t rely on me.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Blair**

“ _Dios mio_! What are you doing?!” screamed _Senior_ Gonzalez. “We’ve got a deadline to meet!”

Guess Blake’s not done yet. Poor Blake, he’s starting to sweat in that black leather jacket. He’s shrinking away from the raging photographer but it seems like he’s not the reason _Senior_ Gonzalez is upset.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do _this_ ,” the girl with the blonde ringlets said, guesturing at her outfit: a red dress with black polka dots, matching ladybug pattern bow and dangling ladybug earrings.

That was Alicia Couffaine: younger sister of the famous model Olivia Couffaine, both from a family of high fashion supermodels. Just like her sister, she’s a blonde bombshell with bright hazel eyes and the delicate bone structure of a classic fairy tale princess, hence why Blakey’s with her on a horse in the carousel. I heard they’re supposed to have that bad boy-good girl type of dynamic for the shoot, which is hilarious considering their actual personalities.

The photographer pinched the bridge of his nose, nursing what’s likely gonna be one heck of a migraine.

“ _Seniorita_ Alicia, are you sure you want to be a model?”

Alicia nodded eagerly. “Yes sir! I want to be a model, just like my sister and the rest of my family! But I also want to stand out from her… I don’t think that’ll happen if I keep copying her ‘classic princess’ image. Maybe I should-”

“ _No_.”

“But Mr. Gonzalez-“

“ _Senior_!”

“-this princess image just isn’t working for me! I think I could do better if I be myself!”

“It would ruin the shoot! We’ve already established your roles for this to help you stand out from the other two couples! _Comprende_?!”

The other two couples being: Me and Leo as the flirty fox and the nice gentleman, and this other couple that was supposed to be the stern icy lady and the funny jokester guy. Yeah, two out of three pairs had the genders switched out ‘cause ‘Ladybug’ is an admittedly girly theme few guys can dare to pull off.

“With all due respect sir, I think it could still work if Blake here also acts like his true self. How about we switch roles? I could be the feisty cat and Blake could be the kind helpful bug! Wouldn’t that better represent an aspect of Ladybug and Chat Noire’s relationship?”

 _Senior_ Gonzalez shook his head in disapproval. “That won’t work.”

“But-“

“You models aren’t hired for your personality! You’re hired for your looks! Nobody cares about your feelings as long as your face catches people’s attention! This is what you’ve signed up for when you said you wanted to be a model, so you can either suck it up or go home!”

Yeesh. He even dropped the gratuitous Spanish. He must be super pissed. But that’s the reality of this career. It’s time for this princess to wake up and see it too.

Alicia looked around, as though hoping someone would take her side… Her eyes lingered on us twins in a silent plea.

Quickly, I slammed a hand over Blake’s mouth before he can say anything that’ll drag him down with Alicia. She tore her gaze from my brother and redirected it to me. Tearful hazel met stone cold emerald.

Unlike with being a superhero, there aren’t any clear lines between allies and enemies. Only people you need to impress based on an image. To make it in this industry, models can’t afford to be as honest as Ladybug. We have one job: to look good. Alicia will do well to remember that, or quit all together.

Knowing she’s not getting any sympathy from me, Alicia ran away in tears.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

Just as we exited the hidden passageway, a girl with blonde ringlets ran by.

“Wasn’t that Alicia?” Kaji said.

Oh right. Alicia Couffaine. She’s a classmate of ours and a member of the school’s fencing team. She said she was excited to have her first photoshoot here with Blake. And where Blake goes, _Blair_ is sure to be nearby.

“… She looks like she’s crying,” Fuyu said, sharp-eyed as ever.

There’s that dreaded sense of something about to go wrong ringing in my head. That’s when I saw an akuma fluttering towards that girl. I better get ready to transform. Maybe I can catch it before it could possess-

Fuyu grabbed me by the wrist before I could take more than two steps.

“Are you gonna pull another one of your disappearing acts?” Fuyu asked with narrowed eyes.

I struggled to pull my wrist free but Fuyu’s grip proves to be too strong. Why does she have to confront me about this now?!

“Fuyu, I need to go-“

“Just where do you need to go that you can’t tell us?”

“Uh… Guys?”

Hearing the worry in Kaji’s tone, we both turned just in time to see Alicia engulfed in purple smoke. Oh no, she’s transforming!

Fuyu’s hand shook and her grip loosened enough for me to slip out and run away. I ducked into the haunted house – the last place Fuyu and Kaji would think to look for me. Not that they would. Now that an akuma is out, Kaji will be busy chasing it and Fuyu will be busy trying to stop him.

I rubbed circles on my temples.

“Those two will be the death of me.”

“But you can’t leave them alone for too long,” Tikki said.

I let out a resigned sigh and transformed.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Blair**

With Alicia gone, Blake was allowed to take an early break. We took the scenic route to our dressing rooms, checking out rides we might wanna try out before the second round of shooting. Inevitably, the conversation shifts to Alicia.

“I kinda feel sorry for Alicia,” Blake said.

“What’s there to feel sorry for? If you ask me, I’d say she had it coming.”

“Harsh.”

“She signed up for this. Considering her family, she should know what she’s getting into.”

“I think _Senior_ Gonzalez went too far in reprimanding her.”

“Well, I think _Senior_ Gonzalez is just being fair. This is a job. We’re paid to do it the way _Aphrodite_ wants. If everyone else has to do their job as instructed, so should she.”

“I know,” Blake said while looking down like he’s in shame.

“You really feel sorry for that girl?” I said with a raised brow.

“She did have a couple of good ideas. It’s worth considering…”

“Just because she’s from a famous supermodel family, doesn’t mean she should be given special treatment. If not being true to herself is too hard for her, then she should quit now before this career crushes her soul.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be true to yourself,” Blake said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes. “Blake, being ‘true to yourself’ isn’t gonna work out if it’s not what people want to see.”

Blake shoved me to the side.

I would’ve face-planted on the cobblestone street if I hadn’t grabbed the street lamp to stop my fall. I turned to glare at my twin.

“Upset muc-“

At the sight, I felt my heart come up to my throat.

“Blair… Run…”

There was a glowing red blade protruding from Blake’s chest.

“Blake Crawford. The magazines paint you as a heartbreaker with a tragic past… But I know the real you! You were always so kind, helping out a new model prepare for her job. A gentle soul who can’t even stand up to your own younger sister. It’s unfortunate the company kept casting you as one when it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

Behind him stood a girl dressed like a monochrome harlequin. The bodice is split in the middle, one side black and one side white. On the black side, the arms and legs are white. Vice versa on the white side. Her two-horned hat and her long mantle-like collar is split the same way as her bodice. Her skin was a chalky white, making her black domino mask stand out. Breaking up the monochrome palette were the red of her eyes, lips, diamond earrings, and sword.

“Everyone would love the _real_ you more than the _fake_! I’ll show you!”

There was a sound like breaking glass and a glowing red crack appeared where Blake was stabbed through.

“I’ll _free_ you.”

Blake’s eyes widened and he sluggishly turned his head as far as it could go to look back at the akuma. A second after him, I realized the akuma’s voice was familiar.

“… Alicia?” Blake croaked.

The akuma’s crimson glare intensified.

“I’m not Alicia… I am Ego Split!”

  
0-0-0-0-0


	2. The Actor and the Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Trigger Warnings, there’s like, one mention of blood. And a small case of traumatic flashbacks. And of course, more mentions of stabbing.

0-0-0-0-0

**Blair**

Ego Split pulled out her blade, letting Blake fall like a mannequin without a stand. I caught him before he could hit the ground and pulled him close. No! This can’t be happening! Blake can’t – I shook my head. Now’s not the time to panic. He’s breathing.

Glowing red cracks were spreading all over Blake’s body starting from where he was stabbed, making him look all the more like a broken mannequin. It was a struggle to run while dragging him. With every step, he’s getting heavier and heavier. If only I were Chat Noire… But I can’t transform. Not in front of an akuma… I need to get away! I summoned all my strength to carry Blake away from the akuma.

A sword blocked my path.

“Blair Crawford,” Ego Split said, her pretty face all scrunched up with malice.

Guess she remembered I didn’t take her side less than an hour ago.

“You’ve got quite a reputation. A playful flirt who’s charmed many men. You’ve gone out on many dates and parties but never caused a scandal. As Blake’s sister, you share a tragic past… Essentially, you’re a more light-hearted, friendlier girl version of him. Together, you form a mischievous pair of heartbreaker twins.”

I took a step back, careful with Blake’s glowing form draped over my side. The akuma took a step forward, the tip of her blade uncomfortably close to my face.

“It’s funny when we finally met, you’re actually quite different. Rather than a social butterfly, you’re more of a stone-cold vixen. Sure, you’ve got the wit and the confidence, but I wouldn’t call you friendly. From what I observed, you seem indifferent to men – or women for that matter. You look down on people like you’re somehow better than them. With the exception of Blake, I don’t think you really care about anyone.”

The red blade started to glow, humming with an energy that felt like static.

“Yet the way your brother talks about you, he makes you sound like you’re actually a good person. Such a shame that circumstances forced you to be like _this_.”

Ego Split’s face softened with pity, which made me glare at her.

“Perhaps you need to be freed more than anyone.”

She pulled back her sword, ready to thrust.

Ladybug! Where the heck are you?!

The sound of an obnoxious horn blared from behind Ego Split and next thing I knew, a familiar midnight purple colored car slammed the akuma and sent her flying across the street. The car door opened to reveal Vincent, face pale as chalk and shaking like a Chihuahua on the driver seat.

“Get in the car, NOW!!!”

Not the loud dark haired boy I was expecting, but I’ll take it.

I shoved Blake into the car. While Vincent is busy strapping Blake into the front seat, I ran off, ignoring his cries for me to come back. Ducking into the nearest empty booth, I transformed.

Ladybug should show up soon.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Ladybug**

This is taking longer than it should.

“Ladybug! Can I have an interview with you?”

“Leave him alone, Kaji! We need to find Shizuke!”

“I’m sure Shizuke’s fine! Have a little faith in him!”

While I’ve been jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for the akuma who calls herself Ego Split apparently, my two best friends are running after me on the ground below. Maybe I should take the time to trap them somewhere but the akuma is on a rampage and I still haven’t found her!

Worst is this akuma uses a _sword_. That by itself wouldn’t be too bad, but Alicia is one of Octavia’s most dedicated trainees. Kaji says she’s a strong fencer. Even Leo thinks highly of her. Coming from a family of fencers, the Aurelios have high standards. If she’s as good as they say she is… I better get to Chat Noire before she stabs her!

“Ugh! Shouldn’t they be evacuated by now?!” Fuyu complained, narrowly dodging a pair of screaming identical twins running the opposite direction as us. “Why are there still so many people?!”

Even on its best days, Aurelio Land was never this crowded. It made it hard for me to keep track of the akuma, even with her striking looks. The only good thing about this crowd is how it slowed down Kaji and Fuyu. It wasn’t long before I lost them.

Further ahead, I can hear the sounds of metal clashing. The closer I get to the sounds, the thinner the crowds got. Flashes of red blitzed around emptied street until one fiery red haired figure went flying. I swung down and caught her, preventing her from crashing into the costume shop.

“Nice catch, Bugsy,” said Chat Noire. She tapped me on the shoulder before jumping out of my arms and brandishing her staff, just in time to deflect Ego Split’s thrusting sword. “Don’t be fooled by the jester outfit. Her swordsmanship’s no joke.”

I shook my head fondly. Worrying about this cat is pointless. Chat Noire isn’t the sort to let anything get her down. No matter how strong the opponent, she’ll never let them push her around. She’ll be fine.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I said, swinging my yoyo into a shield, ready to defend.

“Ladybug!” Ego Split noted my presence before charging at me.

As Ego Split sent a frenzy of thrusts at me, I managed to block every thrust with my yoyo. This girl has definitely earned the Aurelios’ praise. If I weren’t so used to watching Kaji spar with his sister (seeing Octavia use this exact same move, but _faster_ ) and knew where her thrusts were meant to hit (torso area, as per rules when using a _foil_ ), I would’ve been hit by now. It’s only after Ego Split eased up on the attack that I felt my hand tingle from blocking.

“You actually managed to block all my attacks without losing ground,” Ego Split said, getting into another stance before thrusting again. “Color me impressed.”

This time, I sidestepped her attack. “Uh, thanks?”

Before she can attack me again, Chat Noire intercepted her, giving me room to breathe. Seeing as she’s about to do her frenzy of thrusts again, Chat Noire ducked out of range and swept her staff low to trip up Ego Split. Break her roots - wish I’d thought of that sooner. But Ego Split didn’t stay down for long and was quick to flip herself back up.

“You’re not as skilled as Ladybug, aren’t you?” Ego Split said, looking considerably less pleased with how Chat Noire dealt with her quick attacks.

“I do what works,” Chat Noire twirled her staff to deflect another thrust. “Don’t think you can send me flying with the same move.”

This time, I lunged at Ego Split. As a fencer, her reflexes were as sharp as ours and she was ready to meet my attack with her own. Once again, I had to block all her thrusts.

“You shouldn’t look down on people less skilled than you!”

“You know Ladybug, I’ve always liked you. You’re always so honest with your opinions even if you come off as a nag.”

As soon as Ego Split was done with her attack, I glared at her.

“HEY!”

“No really, I appreciate it. You’re no fake, unlike some people I know,” Ego Split parries a swing from Chat Noire’s staff, putting them into a lock. “Makes me wonder what’ll happen if I free you from your mask.”

I stepped around Chat Noire and lassoed the akuma’s legs to send her sprawling down. The red blade slipped from her grip and clattered to the cobblestone ground.

“Guess you’ll just have to keep wondering,” Chat Noire picked up the sword and passed it to me.

After a quick inspection, I threw away the sword to the other side of the empty street so she stays unarmed. This can’t be the possessed item. I saw her before she transformed; she wasn’t holding a sword. The only other thing on her that stands out are her earrings. I bet that’s where the akuma is.

Chat Noire’s smug smirk curled into a suspicious frown. “… You’re awfully calm for someone who just got disarmed.”

As soon as Chat Noire said that, I looked at the akuma’s face. She’s smirking. Next thing I know, I was shoved to the side.

Oh no…

I glanced to my side and saw Chat Noire, stabbed through the chest with that glowing red blade. Her body hung limp with the blade pinning her upright into thin air… Like she’s…

“Cat…?”

This is almost like that day we faced Hawkmoth in the cathedral… Back when Chat Noire got stabbed… I still remember the way her body went limp from blood loss…

It happened again.

Chat Noire got hurt protecting me _again_.

By the time my legs carried me to her, she floated past me and up to the roof of the costume store. There stood the akuma, giddy as she pulled her sword out of Chat Noire. My partner fell limp into the akuma’s arms. Where Chat Noire was stabbed, a glowing red crack remained.

“Silly kitty,” the akuma cooed, adjusting her hold on Chat Noire to carry her bridal style while her glowing red sword floated behind her. “I planned on freeing you both. Doesn’t matter to me which one goes first.”

My hands were shaking, knuckles turning white with how hard I was holding onto my yoyo. Ego Split sent a mockingly sweet glance my way.

“Still sweet of you to take a hit for your partner.”

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!!” I threw my yoyo at the akuma.

The akuma’s eyes widen as she dodged my yoyo, letting it take a chunk out of the costume store’s roof instead. Not giving her a chance to retreat, I swung after her and attacked again.

“What the-?!” the akuma screeched as she dodged another attack from my yoyo - which destroyed more of the roof on impact. “Can’t you see I’m holding your _partner_?!”

At the mention of my partner, I took a deep breath to calm down, if only for a second. Now’s not the time to get reckless! It’s not the akuma’s fault! Chat Noire’s life is at stake!

Her sword zipped towards me. I threw my yoyo, willing it to move in such a way around the buildings surrounding us. Just a few centimeters before the sword can stab me in the chest, I got it tangled up in a web of my yoyo’s string. With the yoyo string pulled taut and the sword suspended in the air, we find ourselves in a stand off. A loud crack broke the silence.

My eyes focused on Chat Noire, lying unconscious in the akuma’s clutches. That glowing red crack is spreading by the second.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Chat Noire**

Getting stabbed is never a pleasant experience, but at least I can find comfort in knowing this akuma’s blade isn’t lethal. Of all the things I speculated the blade to do, I never would’ve expect it to send me somewhere… weird. I get the feeling this isn’t the afterlife. It’s almost like Poppyrazzi’s pocket dimension. Stark white as far as the eye can see, except right in front of me is a glowing red crack and everything beyond that is pitch black. Even weirder, I can’t cross this clear divide, even if it’s only one step away from me. This is starting to creep me out.

“Cataclysm!”

I called out to my power and aimed it at the glowing red crack, but nothing happened. There was no surge of power charging to my claws. Not even that feeling of power that comes with being transformed.

“It’s no use.”

On the black side of the landscape stood a familiar dark figure with emerald green eyes. I don’t like where this is going.

“Please don’t be an evil clone!”

Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn’t let whoever it is know I’m freaking out! I need every advantage I can get and visibly panicking is not gonna help. Yet it’s like I have no control…

“Uh, rude much?”

It’s like that statement shined a spotlight on my company – or should I say my doppleganger? She’s basically me, but untransformed for some reason. The me on the other side simply placed a hand on her hip and made confidence look effortless.

“And FYI, this is more like that one episode in Teen Titans with Raven’s emotions. Except instead of six, there’s only two of us.”

I let out a sigh of relief. Right. Nevermore. I remember that episode.

“That means there’s no creepy angry version of me locked away somewhere…. Right?” my voice squeaked at the last word. I coughed to get that under control.

Other-me rolled her eyes. “What do you think?”

Getting the hint, I decided to change topics a little.

“So this is our mindscape? I was expecting something more…”

“Colorful? I know.”

I crossed my arms in an effort to hide my shivering. “Why are we here?”

“Uh, weren’t you paying attention when Ego Split stabbed us?”

“You know what I mean,” I said through gritted teeth.

“I think this is what Ego Split meant about ‘ _freeing_ ’ us,” other-me put her knuckles under her chin in a thinking pose. “Ego Split’s power is sorting through our mind and is in the process of dividing us into two. Surely, you notice something different about yourself, right?”

“W-w-what?”

“Looks like I’m the half with all the brain cells,” other-me crossed her arms, giving off strong unimpressed vibes.

I think I can guess what she meant. I’m starting to miss my ability to stay calm under pressure. Maybe then I’d be able to think straight.

“This is our mindscape. But as you can see, it’s split in half by this big red crack. You can’t cross over to my side, and I can’t cross over to yours,” other-me explained, then looked at me with sharp eyes. “Can you guess why?”

My eyes widen as I remember the Ego Split’s words from earlier.

 _“Everyone would love the_ real _you more than the_ fake _!”_

The words sent a chill over me like a bucket of cold water. I ran my claws through my fiery red mane.

“Guess you still have some brain cells left over,” other-me smirked.

“This is bad! We have to stop it!”

“We can’t.”

“There’s got to be a way-”

“It’s too late. The fact that you and I can talk like this means we’re already split mentally,” she pointed at the red crack. “And looky here.”

There was a loud cracking noise and…

“Did it just get thicker?!”

“This means it’s only a matter of time before we’re split in the physical world as well.”

“Wait!” I tried to grab other-me, but it’s like she’s intangible. She’s standing still, getting farther and farther… unreachable… “We have to stay together-”

“We’ll wake up soon. Best of luck. _You’re_ gonna need it.”

Then my mindscape faded into black.

I hear voices, crackling sounds, wind blowing… but I can’t move.

It’s all up to Ladybug.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Ladybug**

A glowing butterfly mask outline lit up over Ego Split’s mask and she nodded at Hawkmoth’s commands with a serious frown. She ran away carrying Chat Noire. The sword she left behind continued to push menacingly towards me. Timing it right, I loosened my yoyo and let the sword zoom past me while I chase its wielder from one rooftop to another, nearing the rides.

In the midst of dodging the flying sword and chasing Ego Split, I overheard her muttering “just a little more” repeatedly. That can’t be good. I have to do something fast. I can’t lose now!

“Lucky Charm!”

Seeing what it is, I threw it at the akuma. Smoke burst out of the Lucky Charm on impact, making Ego Split stop in her tracks to reorient herself. I kept in mind what Chat Noire said about akuma’s behavioral patterns. As expected, the flying sword darted back towards its wielder to arm herself for when I come for her. I grabbed the sword by the hilt and let it guide me to where its wielder is in the smoke.

Ego Split’s eyes widen when I threw her down flat on her back and pinned her down by the collar with her own sword on the slab roof of a ticket booth.

The ticket seller and the people waiting in line scrambled away but I paid them no mind. It’s not like I’m about to let this akuma go. It’s almost over. I just need to cleanse this akuma and look for my Lucky Charm so I can cast Miraculous Ladybug. Everything will be alright - Chat Noire will be alright. I leaned down to take Ego Split’s earrings when I heard a loud cracking noise from the side - from Chat Noire. Beneath me, Ego Split smirked.

“You may have defeated me, but I already fulfilled Hawkmoth’s orders.”

The red cracks have spread all over Chat Noire. Ego Split’s words from earlier echoed in my head.

_“Makes me wonder what’ll happen if I free you from your mask.”_

Whatever Ego Split’s power is, Chat Noire’s identity is in danger! With my Lucky Charm thrown away, there’s only one thing I can do. I tore the ticket booth’s banner and wrapped Chat Noire in it. It only covered most of her upper body… Then she started glowing.

“Aren’t you curious to see the girl behind Chat Noire’s mask?” asked Ego Split, struggling to free herself from her own sword.

I picked up Chat Noire, who’s form is expanding, and glared back at Ego Split.

“Her safety is more important to me.”

Taking advantage of the lingering smoke, I zipped away. Hopefully, the smoke will be enough to cover for us as I look for a place to hide Chat Noire. I can’t go too far.

Now that it feels like I’m carrying two bodies instead of one, I had to stop swinging. Carefully, I readjusted my hold on her (them?) and jumped into one of those dressing room trailers those models used. It’s the only place I could think of that doesn’t have security cameras.

The whole time, I resisted the urge to look down. Last time something like this happened, Chat Noire protected my secret identity without taking a peek for herself. It’s the least I can do for her…

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Chat Noire**

Waking up to the sight of my own face staring down at me is far from the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. But it’s still one of the most disconcerting.

“Look who’s finally awake,” other-me said, with her arms crossed. I get the feeling she doesn’t like me very much.

I sat up from the chaise and to my surprise, I’m in my trailer. I would’ve panicked if my doppleganger didn’t pass me a note that says, ‘ _CHILL. Ladybug doesn’t know this is ours. He picked it randomly. Our secret identity is safe._ ’. That’s one less thing to worry about.

“Is Ladybug here?”

Other-me smirked then leaned on the door.

“Hey, Bugsy. You still there?~” other-me said in a tone that can only be described as flirty.

“H-hi, Cat.”

I should’ve expected Ladybug to stick around to check on me. He’s one fussy bug… Then I remembered what he just did and why am I still split like this. All warm and fuzzy feelings for my partner dissipated.

“Oh, you don’t get to ‘hi Cat’ either of us!” I scolded, which surprised other-me but she managed to stay composed. I glared daggers through the door. Knowing Ladybug, he can probably feel that. “You should’ve purified Ego Split when you had the chance!”

“... I’m sorry.”

“ _Sorry_ doesn’t solve anything! You need to get your priorities in order! Stopping the akuma should’ve come first!”

“Could you just chill?!” yelled other-me, looking especially reprimanding at me. “I get that you think Ladybug could’ve purified the akuma then and there. But you’re hardly any better. There are better ways to save Ladybug than taking a sword through the heart for him.”

My claws went over my chest, right where I was stabbed. It was as painful as it looked, but not in the normal stabby way. There was a shock, then I was unconscious. When I shoved Ladybug away from the akuma’s line of attack, I wasn’t really thinking. But the urge to justify myself anyway was as strong as ever.

“T-trying to deflect the sword with my staff or rolling away with Ladybug might not have worked if Ego Split could just control the sword to follow us!”

Other-me didn’t seem fazed by my argument.

“Regardless, what’s done is done. Telling him off now _doesn’t solve anything_.”

The way she threw my words back at me felt like a slap to the face. The worst thing about it is I can’t talk back. I know she’s right… Was I always this merciless with my words?

Back with other-me, she’s listening to Ladybug talking through the door.

“No, she’s right,” Ladybug said, sounding defeated. “Check out the Ladyblog.”

Me and other-me used our staff and phone respectively - relieved to see those still work - and logged on to Keagan’s blog. Sure enough, Ego Split is out there merrily splitting more people in two.

“I should’ve stopped the akuma first! Or at least made sure she was properly pinned so we can go back to her later! I-”

“Ladybug, stop being so hard on yourself,” other-me said sternly. ”It would’ve been risky anyway. There were security cameras everywhere and you couldn’t cast Miraculous Ladybug before I split. This akuma was specifically aiming to expose my identity and you stopped it. I’d say, that counts as a win.”

There was silence from Ladybug’s side of the door. I can imagine him finally calming down. Sometimes, it feels like he’s the only one who ever takes my logical approach at comforting very well…

“So what if Ego Split is free to stab more people?” other-me continued.

“... _Stab_ people…?” Ladybug squeaked.

“Not like anyone will die from getting stabbed by her,” other-me said with a shrug.

“Yeah. They’ll just get emotionally scarred from splitting in two,” I grumbled.

“... Emotionally _scarred_ …?” Ladybug’s voice got even smaller.

Sigh… Never mind. I’m no good at comforting. Period.

“Hey, he’s doing his best. I’m sure he’ll get the akuma next time. Right, Ladybug?~” other-me cooed.

“R-right,” Ladybug sounded flustered this time.

“Ugh… Please stop flirting and focus on the akuma,” I said with a facepalm.

There was a crash-like sound from beyond the door. Probably Ladybug tripping over himself. Other-me snickered at his reaction. Is this how it’s always been between me and Ladybug? I never noticed… LadyNoire was my fault all along!

“What should we do?” Ladybug asked.

”No, more like what _you guys_ are gonna do. I’m a civilian remember?~”

“You’re me too!” I said.

“I’m not the one with the indestructible catsuit.”

Looking at other-me, an idea came to me. I don’t like it, but maybe it’s for the best.

“... How about we trade?”

I’m sure other-me would make better use of Chat Noire’s powers than I would. I’ve noticed it. She’s the one with the level-head. I wrapped my fingers around the Black Cat Miraculous and pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled some more.

“It won’t budge! What gives?!”

Other-me simply looked on with a deadpan gaze.

“Don’t you think I would’ve taken that Miraculous for myself if I could?”

Ladybug decided now would be a good time to cut in.

“What exactly did the akuma do to you?”

“Well, as you can hear, there’s now two of me,” other-me began. “One looks like a beautiful girl with gorgeous red hair and eyes that shine like emeralds… The other is an emotional mess wrapped in leather.”

I slumped down at her barbed words. “… She’s not wrong.”

“Cat, go easy on yourself,” Ladybug said. “I’m sure both parts of you are equally amazing.”

I felt my heart leap at Ladybug’s words. He’s the earnest straightforward type. One compliment from him has more sincerity than a thousand love confessions from anonymous fanboys. He always did saw me as a hero…

But once he sees who I really am, he’ll change his tune. He never did liked ‘Blair the confident model’ after all. I’m sure he wouldn’t like the girl beneath the mask.

There was a beeping sound of the Miraculous’ timer.

“Looks like you’re out of time there, Ladybug,” other-me said.

“But what about you?”

“We’ll catch up. Go get Ego Split,” other-me said.

“Don’t let her stab you,” I said.

“Okay...”

Ladybug lingered another moment before I heard his footsteps running away. Now it’s just me and other-me in my trailer. Other-me sat down at my vanity and brushed her hair like we have all the time in the world. I stood behind her, arms crossed with my emerald green gaze on other-me’s visage reflected on the mirror.

There’s a sight you wouldn’t see everyday. Blair and Chat Noire: the model and the heroine, side by side in the same room.

“... So what’s the plan?” I asked.

Getting stabbed is not an experience I care to repeat even if it’s not lethal. I’d feel better knowing other-me has a plan.

Other-me sighed and through our reflection, she stared at me with stone cold emerald eyes.

“The Black Cat Miraculous is stuck with you and Ladybug needs to recharge. You’ve got a job to do. Don’t screw this up.”

My lips curled into a frown at her prickly words.

“... What do you have against me?”

Despite the strong wording, my voice sounded small and pitiful…

“You should know. After all, we’re two sides of the same coin.”

Other-me stood up and approached me until we’re face to face. It felt like looking through a mirror. Except even if we’re exactly the same, even if I’m the one in the indestructible catsuit, somehow other-me seemed bigger. Better. Her next words came out like a quiet confession.

“And you’re the side I didn’t want anyone to see.”

Once again, I had nothing to say to her. My ears twitched at the sounds of approaching footsteps.

“We’ve got company,” I said.

“Way ahead of you,” other-me opened the closet and shoved me in, just in time before the door slammed open. Through the slits, I was able to see what’s going on.

“Well, what do you know. Ladybug really did carried her here.~”

In came Blake… and Blake?! One Blake stood by the door, all smirky. The other Blake barged in and hugged other-me, crying his eyes out.

“We were so worried about you!”

“C’mon twins! Let’s get out of here!” Vincent yelled from outside the trailer.

The two Blakes nodded and carried other-me out of the door like a mannequin. Other-me looked back at me with disappointed eyes one last time before she disappeared with my twin(s?). Now I’m all alone in the trailer with my composure literally walking out on me. I ran my claws through my fiery red mane.

“What should I do?!”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

“What should I do?!”

In an empty corner near the ferriswheel, I was freaking out. Looking up the Ladyblog, I’ve just learned Kaji lost track of Ego Split. Which is normally a good thing. At least he’s nowhere near the akuma. But I needed to find Ego Split so I can purify her once and for all!

“This is bad!”

“Calm down, Shizuke. I’m sure you and Chat Noire will find her.”

“She could be anywhere! Sneak up behind me, then STAB! There goes my secret identity!”

“Remember, there’s a delay between getting stabbed and getting split. I’m sure Chat Noire will come up with something to save you if that happens, just like how you saved her earlier.”

“... Right,” my heart rate calming down, I was able to breath easier. Think clearer. Just like Chat Noire would. “For now, all we need is to find a way to lure Ego Split out.”

“But how?”

As Tikki and I went back and forth with plans to defeat Ego Split, we heard yelling. Not the same kind of panicked yelling that comes with an akuma attack, more like yelling from people arguing. Having finished off the cookie I brought for her, Tikki hid in my jacket when I turned the corner to see what the commotion was about.

There by the empty fountain stood Kaji and Fuyu with a pair of identical-looking men, both had wavy brown hair and a camera strapped on them. The men were probably victims of Ego Split. One was yelling at Fuyu in Spanish while his double was standing by the side affirming whatever he’s saying. Fuyu was yelling back at him while Kaji was trying to hold her back to no avail. Enough was enough!

With my best class president voice, I yelled, “What’s going on?!”

Everyone stopped yelling at each other when they heard me. Fuyu was the first to stomp forward.

“You!” Fuyu pointed at me. “Where the hell have you been?”

Shocked by the sudden turn, I told her the first excuse I could think of.

“Uh… Bathroom?”

Fuyu gave me a look that practically screamed, ‘I don’t believe you one bit’.

“Don’t ignore us, young lady! You still have to face the consequences of your actions!”

“What did she do?” I asked the English-speaking man.

The other man yelled a long spiel in Spanish, waving angrily at Fuyu. The other man was considerate enough to translate for me.

“Your _friend_ over here kicked one of my models in the crotch.”

“It was _Leo_!” Fuyu said, like that’s reason enough to justify inflicting bodily harm onto others… I feel bad for agreeing with her.

“He’s not done with his contract! We still need him for tonight’s photo shoot!”

To the side, Kaji looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

“ _Harias un terrible sustituto de_ Ladybug!” said the Spanish-speaking photographer, pointing furiously at Fuyu. _Ladybug_? What do I have to do with this?

Fuyu slapped away the Spanish-speaking photographer’s hand. “Shut up. I. Am. Awesome.”

“You can understand him?” the English-speaking photographer asked, looking mildly impressed.

“No,” Fuyu jerks a thumb at Kaji. “But I’ve been around this guy’s dad long enough to know when someone’s talking crap about me in Spanish.”

A nervous laugh is all Kaji could say about that. The two photographers looked at Kaji as if it’s the first time they’re seeing him. Then they simultaneously grabbed Kaji by both hands like they’re begging him for a favor (something about ‘Ladybug’ and the word ‘sustituto’ stands out), both speaking in rapid Spanish until Kaji held his hands up to stop them.

“I’m sorry! I don’t speak Spanish!”

The exclusively Spanish-speaking photographer yelled angrily at him while the more considerate English-speaking photographer held his clone back. But even the English-speaking photographer didn’t approve of Kaji neglecting to learn his father’s native language.

“You’re a disgrace to our mother land!”

“I’m also half-English! Can’t I honor that side of the family too?” Kaji tried to reason.

“Your cousin is also half-English but he can also speak fluent Spanish!”

Kaji flinched at the mention of his cousin which caused Fuyu to angrily stomped over to the photographer, fists ready to punch.

“Oh put a sock in it will you?!”

Before this argument can escalate any further, I cut in between them, separating my friends from the angry photographers.

“ENOUGH!!!” I glared at the photographers. “WHILE FUYU DOES OWE YOU AN APOLOGY FOR INJURING YOUR MODEL-”

“Hey!” Fuyu indignantly yelled.

“-YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ADULT HERE!!! STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH CHILDREN!!!”

The photographers, even the mean Spanish-speaking one, had the decency to be ashamed of their actions. The English-speaking one began to cry. Oh no, did I go too far?! I was about to apologize for being disrespectful - he’s still an adult, after all - when the photographers apologized.

“Y-you’re right,” the English-speaking photographer said in between sniffles. “I’m an adult now. I’m supposed to be more patient, especially around kids your age.”

The Spanish-speaking one also said something. From his tone, we can discern he’s just as apologetic as his English counterpart. The Spanish-speaking photographer had more to say, this time addressed to his clone. The English-speaking photographer nodded along to what he said.

“If I was more patient with _Seniorita_ Alicia, she wouldn’t have turned into an akuma.”

“So this is all _your_ fault!” Fuyu stated accusingly.

Both photographers nodded, eyes averted from Fuyu’s ice-cold glare.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kaji asked, his phone out.

The two photographers looked warily at his phone. Understanding what they’re wary about, I covered the lens with my hand.

“I promise you, this won’t be posted on the blog. We just want to know for research purposes.”

And it might help me figure out what I need to lure out Ego Split.

Kaji soon understood too and put away his phone.

“Yeah, I promise.”

Reassured that Kaji won’t ‘air his dirty laundry’, the photographers told us what happened this morning. He really should’ve been gentler with rejecting Alicia’s ideas.

“You owe her an apology,” I said.

“Yes. I shall apologize as soon as I see her.”

At least he’s can admit when he’s wrong. That’s the first step to smoothing things over. The photographer continued to tell us what happened after his outburst… How Blair coldly snubbed her and let her take the fall alone. It may not be directly her fault things came to be, but she certainly didn’t help.

Before, I could’ve easily dismissed her as someone who doesn’t care about anyone but herself. Then I remembered how she was at the arcade a few days ago. She genuinely wanted to cheer up Blake. She seemed happy just because he’s happy.

Now, I think I know her a little better. I can confidently say she has a heart… But it’s closed off to everyone outside of Blake. Not surprising for Hawkmoth-suspect number one…

“As she stabbed me, she said she’ll free all the other models I’ve forced into faking who they are.”

“Now we know who her targets are! We have to warn them!” Kaji said.

“A little late for that now, don’t you think?” Fuyu said.

“Of the models on the shoot, who has she not split yet?” I asked.

Kaji whipped out his phone to check his social media and asked the photographer for names. Kaji’s eyes widened, then his lips curled into a certain grin. I have a bad feeling about this.

“There’s Blair.”

On his phone was a picture of Blair sat between two Blakes in a car. The caption read ‘thank you everyone for helping us find our little sister’. This is probably a post by her foster brother Vincent.

“Didn’t you say she made things worse by not backing her up?” Fuyu asked the photographer.

“Blair did nothing wrong!” the photographer fiercely defended. I don’t need a translator to know his Spanish-speaking counterpart agreed with him on that.

“Doesn’t matter. Alicia hates her for it,”Fuyu said.

“That’s even more reason for her to be a target,” Kaji said with a grin.

Fuyu finally noticed Kaji’s grin and directed her glare at him. “Kaji, no.”

“We have to go with her! Then get Ladybug and Chat Noire!”

Kaji ran to where he believes Blair is, contacting her on the way. I was going to run the other way to transform when Fuyu grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to wherever Kaji’s going.

“Let me go!”

I struggled to break free of Fuyu’s grip, but she’s too strong. There was no escape.

“Oh no you won’t! If we’re gonna play bodyguard for Blair, I’m gonna need back up! You’re coming with us!”

Absolutely nothing is going right today.

  
0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, ‘Blair’ and ‘Chat Noire’ POVs count as separate characters, at least, until Ladybug does his miraculous cure. And no stabbing will occur this time.

0-0-0-0-0

**Blair**

“Mom said she’ll wait for us by the exit. Then we’ll leave Aurelio Land and wait for _Senior_ Gonzalez to contact us,” Vincent said as soon as he got off his phone. From the rear view mirror, his piercing gray eyes staring pointedly at me. “So no more disappearing acts, okay?”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure, Vince.”

Not like I need to go anywhere. There’s a Chat Noire running around somewhere. She may be the half in desperate need of a chill pill, but she still has the Miraculous. She’ll just have to cope. She _better_ cope.

“... Are you okay?” on my right, shy-Blake asked with a meek voice. He’s making himself as small as possible to make more room for me.

“Yeah, you had this look on your face like you wanna slap someone,” on my left, playboy-Blake stated without looking at me.

He’s too busy waving at some random girls through the window. Some of them fainted when Blake smirked at them, making him snicker. Okay, _this_ is officially the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.

“I’m okay. I’m not the one who got split in two,” a brief pause, before I decided to ask him, “How does it feel being split?”

Not that I wouldn’t know from personal experience, but it never hurts to hear another take on the same thing. It might help me better understand…

“I feel like I lost a part of myself,” shy-Blake elaborated, hugging himself.

“I feel _great_ ,” playboy-Blake filled that last word to the brim with sarcasm.

“I feel like I’m driving with triplets,” Vincent said, amused.

“It’s not funny!” both Blakes said in contrasting tones and facial expressions. Shy-Blake was all red faced-verging-on-crying, while playboy-Blake just looked annoyed.

I looked back and forth between the two Blakes. It seems for people who don’t have superhero alter egos, the split provides a different set of clothes for your other half.

Playboy-Blake was wearing what Blake was wearing when he got split: a black leather jacket covering a black and lime green striped zip-up shirt, paired with torn black denim pants. A well-coordinated outfit a professional fashion designer put together specifically to bring out the green of his eyes without clashing with the red of his hair.

Shy-Blake was wearing what I’d expect from my fashion-blind twin: a faded orange band shirt under a brownish-gray jacket with a pair of deep purple pants that had some grass stains on it. It’s like he put on the first clothes he can grab that smelled like fresh laundry detergent. He doesn’t care if it didn’t match as long as he doesn’t smell bad.

It was clear to see how Blake’s divided.

“ _Everyone would love the_ real _you more than the_ fake!”

A gentle soul with the public image of a heartbreaker. The clothes indicate which side of Blake they’re supposed to represent.

It made sense… But then, how does this explain my situation? I act more or less the same on both sides of the mask. Chat Noire is basically me - _confident_ and _level-headed_ me - with puns and superpowers.

Why am _I_ not the half with the Miraculous?

My phone’s ringing interrupted my thoughts. I opened it to find I got a message from Keagan.

_Blair, Ego Split might come after you!_   
_Can you tell me where you are?_   
_Please be careful._

The two Blakes each took hold of one of my shoulders, both had their faces set in grim determination. Looks like Keagan messaged them too.

“Ego Split’s after Blair! We need to get out of here!”

The car suddenly sped up, nearly throwing me off my seat had the two Blakes not held me back in time. At the driver’s seat, Vincent was holding onto the steering wheel in a death grip. Aurelio Land’s exit is within sight. Just one last push and we’ll be out into the city with more places to hide in.

A quick glimpse of glowing red was my only warning before a loud thump resounded from the roof of the car. Playboy-Blake pushed me towards shy-Blake and we squeezed to the sides. Then a glowing red blade stabbed through the car’s roof, right where I was sitting. Yikes.

“Found you, Blair Crawford!” yelled Ego Split.

“Oh c’mon! I just got this!” Vincent complained.

The red blade swung like a pendulum, trying its best to reach me. Like getting stabbed through the chest wasn’t painful enough, but through the head? I don’t care if it’s not lethal! That thing hurts a lot more than a sword has any right to! Besides, I’ve already been stabbed. I don’t wanna know what happens if I get stabbed again. With Ladybug recharging somewhere and Chat Noire being useless, it looks like it’s up to me to rescue myself.

“Vince! Go faster!” I ordered, hamming up the panic in my voice.

Vincent quietly nodded and stepped on the gas. His steel gray eyes were glued to the road, keeping the car from crashing. Me and my twins braced ourselves for the bumpy ride. The car swerved dangerously at every sharp turn he made, but Ego Split couldn’t be shaken off.

She dug her sword into the car even deeper until the full length of it is dangling dangerously at our faces. Me and the Blakes inched as far away as we can from the glowing red blade. This close, I can feel it humming that same static-like energy… Feeling my bag digging into my side, I pulled it to my front and felt up a water bottle.

Hmm… Static… Water… I wonder…

“Blair, w-what are you doing?” shy-Blake questioned, but was too timid to do much else to stop me.

Playboy-Blake noticed it too and was more expressive with his disapproval. But with the red blade between us, all he could do was shake his head vigorously.

I can only offer them both a smile.

Once I’m sure the car isn’t about to make a sudden turn, I squeezed the bottle as hard as I can and made a small jet of water squirt out through the hole the blade made on the car’s roof. There was a yelp and then we saw Ego Split fall off behind us.

Shy-Blake cheered and we fist bumped.

“Way to go, Blair!”

Playboy-Blake was playing it cool, not saying anything. But there’s a relieved smile on his face.

“Glad that’s over,” Vincent sighed.

“Don’t stop now! Make sure we lose her,” I said.

And so, Vincent didn’t let up on the speed and took as many turns as he can until Ego Split is well and truly left in the dust. We were all about to breathe easy when the car started to slow down.

“Out of gas?” I asked, completely rhetorical.

“Do you know where I can get a refill?”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
As it turns out, cars aren’t allowed into Aurelio Land without a permit. That means, not only are there no gas stations within the premises, but we’re in trouble. Vincent cried when they towed away his car and said they’ll be taking him in for not having a car permit, reckless driving and _property damage_. Never mind that all property damage will be fixed by Miraculous Ladybug cause it all involved Ego Split. Whoever is in charge is probably a bigger stick in the mud than Shizuke and Ladybug put together.

Us Crawford twins get off scott-free because we’re minors who can’t drive. As security was taking Vincent away, shy-Blake hesitantly approached our weeping foster brother, but it was playboy-Blake who spoke up.

“I’m sure Mrs. Liung can bail you out. You only really need to worry about the lack of permit thing. The reckless driving and the property damage can all be blamed on the akuma.”

Even as a playboy, Blake is a bro.

“That’s right,” I added. “Then Miraculous Ladybug will fix everything up so your charges will be dropped. You’ll be free to cruise in your hole-less car in no time.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Vincent cried. “Will you three be alright on your own?”

That made me pause. Vincent, while clingy and a little overbearing, always had good intentions. He really meant it when he welcomed us into his family.

“W-we will,” shy-Blake finally spoke. “I’m sure it won’t be long before Ladybug and Chat Noire stop Ego Split.”

“Yeah,” playboy-Blake said. “Have a little faith in our heroes. They’ll be done before you know it.”

With that last reassurance, Vincent was pushed into a car and was driven away. With Vincent taken in for custody, the Blakes decided it’ll be best to go back to meeting up with Mrs. Liung like we originally planned. The three of us kept away from wide open roads and stuck to the shadows, wary of any sudden appearances from Ego Split. But I’m not worried.

When the chips are down, I know I can always count on Ladybug. Even moreso now that the pathetic part of me is wielding my Miraculous. If only I was Chat Noire, I could’ve at least helped him out… But I’m a civilian. Logically, there shouldn’t be much I can do to help.

Yet there’s this niggling part of me that still wants to go anyway. 

With two sets of eyes on guard, it’ll be tough to get away.

Luck finally shone my way when I saw a certain girl with sandy blonde hair by the boutique. I pulled on playboy-Blake’s sleeve to catch his attention then pointed him towards Natalia. With a smirk, he sauntered over to the blonde and laid it thick with the bad boy charms. Out of mortification, shy-Blake ran over to stop him.

With that distraction, it was easy to sneak off. I rented out a bike and zipped away. Blake will be safer without me around.

I’m the target, after all. Where I go, danger will follow.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

When neither Blair nor Blake responded to Kaji’s messages, there’s only one thing the young heir to the Aurelio-Ashworth family could do: remind people he owns this place.

It’s amazing how many people would report to Kaji’s call. The Crawford-Liung siblings were hard to miss after all the commotion they made: Driving a car into the premise without a permit and using it to send Ego Split flying, using the twins’ fan club to look for Blair, and finally, a car chase where they manage to shake off Ego Split.

“There’s Aphrodite’s Boutique! They should be around here somewhere,” Kaji said.

The security caught them when they run out of gas and towed away their car. They only took in Vincent while the Crawford twins are free to go. It’s only been a few minutes. They couldn’t have gotten far on foot. We know our way around this theme park better than anyone else. They can’t outpace us.

“This would’ve been so much easier if the security took them ALL in like you told them to,” Fuyu grumbled.

“That’s father for you,” Kaji rolled his eyes. “No one’s allowed to overrun protocol. It’ll ruin the park’s rep if anyone can break it on a whim.”

For all the rules the twins were involved in breaking, they still counted as innocent for not being the ones who drove the car. That’s what security said to explain why they didn’t go along with Kaji’s request.

“We should hurry. They’re supposed to be on the run from an akuma. I don’t think they’d wanna linger anywhere for too long,” as I said this, I can’t help but wonder if there’s some kind of ploy to this.

While Ego Split’s powers are nonlethal, she’s not to be underestimated. Hawkmoth typically uses two types of akuma: brute force types who demand our Miraculous and those like Ego Split. With her power to split alter egos into two, her fencing skills and her goal aligning with Hawkmoth’s desires, Ego Split is uniquely well-suited to exposing our secrets. She is by far the strongest we’ve had to face of the exposure types.

Now she’s after _Blair_. And somehow, she managed to get Ego Split off her trail. How did that happen? What does this say about Blair being Hawkmoth?

When we finally reached the boutique, we were greeted by a strange sight.

“Hey Natalia.~”

There was Blake, in a black leather jacket and torn up jeans. He was leaning over the aforementioned blonde girl, who’s face was turning redder by the second.

“I heard there’s gonna be a parade later on. Wanna come with me?~”

Natalia could only turn away from Blake’s intense gaze as he inched closer and closer.

“Y-you mean with you and your sister? Like _friends_ hanging out?”

Natalia squeaked when Blake put a hand on her chin and forced her to look back at him.

“No, I mean with just the two of us. Like on a _date_.~”

“B-but I have a b-b-boyfriend and-”

They were nose to nose now.

“Who cares about him when you can have me?~”

Blake leaned in for a kiss. Before his lips could make contact, another redhead covered Blake’s mouth with a hand and pulled him away from the flustered blonde.

“STOP!!!”

“Another Blake?!” Natalia screamed.

The flustered Blake in the mismatched outfit awkwardly waved at Natalia.

“Hey, ‘Talia. I’m just gonna… uh… BYE!!!”

Blake dragged his flirty counterpart away from Natalia, but he only managed to get two meters away before he bumped into us. Blake paled in shock.

“H-how much did you saw?!”

Taking advantage of his doppleganger’s surprise, the playboy pried himself out of the shy boy’s hold… And went over to Fuyu?!

“Hey Fiona.~”

None of us made a move when he took Fuyu’s hand and bowed down to kiss it. Not even Fuyu. We’re all too weirded out seeing the guy who had trouble talking to his crush last week turn into a bigger flirt than his twin sister.

“You’re cute as ever. How about we ditch your friends and have some real fun?~” Blake winked.

Fuyu’s face remained blank. She said nothing when she punched him in the gut, instantly knocking him out.

Natalia is the one who caught the leather-clad Blake. The blonde girl glared at Fuyu and held him close to her defensively.

“Fiona! What the fuck?!”

“Merciless,” timid Blake winced from second-hand pain.

“Believe me, I’ve seen Fuyu when she’s merciless. This isn’t it,” Kaji flatly said.

Remembering that Spanish photographer’s complaints about what Fuyu did to Leo, I’m inclined to agree with Kaji. Natalia didn’t believe us and held the playboy closer to her. The timid Blake is getting flustered just watching them. I can understand the feeling. I would be too if I ever see Chat Noire care about any side of me.

“Anyway, where’s Blair?” Kaji asked.

Like a flip has been switched, the flustered Blake found his composure. He looked dead serious, like how he usually does.

“She ditched me, as usual.”

With everyone focused on Blake, I decided now would be a good time to sneak off and transform. With everything I learned, I hope Chat Noire and I can come up with something to lure out Ego Split and finally end this.

Squeezing my way between the buildings, I got into one of the many empty little pockets within Aurelio Land. It’s just behind a storage house, so there aren’t many people milling around this place. I was about to call out Tikki to transform when a loud clang resounded further ahead. My hands flew up to cover my screaming mouth lest I alert everyone of where I am. Across a narrow alley, the culprit gaped at me with wide emerald green eyes.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Blair**

This feels like shoplifting. Sure, there’s no one around and Miraculous Ladybug will put this all back in the end but I didn’t pay for any of this. I’m rummaging through the pile of costumes from the shop Ladybug and Ego Split fought on and pulled out a witch’s costume. Not the best disguise, I know, but at least Ego Split wouldn’t make a beeline for me. I could blend in with the costumed employees. A knight’s armor would’ve been better though.

I fished out my phone to check on the Ladyblog. No updates. Ugh… So Ego Split’s hiding again. Scrolling down my notifications, I came upon Keagan’s message from earlier. He was right about Ego Split coming after me. Thanks to that warning, I kept my guard up and was able to avoid getting stabbed when she targeted me… Wait a minute. I could use this!

Checking my surroundings, I find that I’m surrounded by fun houses: a haunted house, a hall of mirrors, and everything in between. I looked back at the costume shop, the long red wigs and the mannequins catching my attention. Next to me is one of those high-tech holographic guides.

A flash of inspiration came to me.

Ego Split is gonna need to do more than turn me into a civilian to completely sideline me. Stuffing the witch costume into my bag, I went out and made a few calls…

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Chat Noire**

From what my ears can gather from the rumor mill, Ego Split has gone into hiding right after attacking other-me. If I hadn’t stood around inside my trailer like some scaredy cat, I could’ve intercepted her! No composure, no plan, no Ladybug… Five minutes in and I’m already screwing up! All because the thought of Ego Split and her flying light saber makes me freeze up! As for other-me, I heard she managed to shake off Ego Split. Not even having a Miraculous, yet she still handles akumas like a champ.

After wandering around aimlessly, I found myself in an empty part of the theme park. They must’ve evacuated the park by now. Even civilians are doing their job better than me. I kicked down a trash can in frustration.

There was a yelp further into the narrow alley.

Standing there was Shizuke, hands covering his mouth and staring at me with wide brown eyes. He’s alone. Did he run off on his friends again? Calm down, me. Play it cool. It’s just the nerd…

“W-what are you doing here?!” I squeaked.

How is it that whenever I’m having an uncool moment, this nerd is always there to see it?

“I uh, I got lost?” he said, looking at everything but me.

“Uh huh. And you’re not childhood friends with the boy who lives here. Don’t think I’m not aware Monsieur Ladyblogger has friends besides the pink haired punk girl.”

For a second there, Shizuke looked sheepish at getting called out for his lie. Then his demeanor changed when he stared intently at me.

“... Is everything alright?”

“Yup. Cest magnifique.”

Shizuke didn’t look convinced with his skeptical frown and furrowed brows. I suppose it could’ve been more convincing if I could just stand a little straighter and hold my head a little higher. This is just sad. I used to be able to lie circles around anyone. Now, I can’t even convince the one guy who would put so much faith in me as a superhero.

“Ladybug’s still out. It’s only a matter of time before he finds the akuma and everything will be back to normal.”

I thought mentioning Ladybug would put him at ease. People tend to respond well to Ladybug.

Shizuke looked like someone stepped on his foot.

“Then shouldn’t you be out there helping him find Ego Split?”

I waved him off, doing my best to feign confidence even if my leather ears are giving it all away with how I can feel them fold down on my head.

“Psh. Have a little more faith in Ladybug! He can totally handle her. It doesn’t matter if I’m there or not.”

Which is true. Ladybug did just single-handedly took down Ego Split. If my secret identity weren’t in danger, Ego Split would’ve been purified by now. If I can’t count on lying, I can always fall back on stating facts. Surely, this solid fact will be enough reassure anyone.

“I’m sure it’ll matter to Ladybug,” he said in a gentle voice.

Great. My biggest fan is now trying to comfort me. I’m supposed to be this larger than life hero! How pathetic can you get?

“Chat Noire, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

As fine as a split person can be anyway. Shizuke sighed before standing a little straighter to properly fuss over me like the mother hen he is. Ugh… This is beyond pitiful!

“Okay. I won’t force you to tell me if you really don’t want to. Just know that if there’s anything you want to talk about, I’ll always be willing to listen. I just want to help you.”

There’s something about Shizuke that puts me in a more honest mood… Probably cause he’s honest himself. Combined with my missing self-control, it wasn’t long until I found myself taking him up on his offer and spilling my heart out. Well, some of it anyway. Ladybug worked so hard to protect my secret identity. I’m not about to undo all his efforts by telling some rando my life story.

“... I’ve always been a good actor. I can play the role of who I need to be at a drop of a hat. Sometimes, it feels like that’s the only way I was able to cope with anything. Like being a superhero…”

… Loosing my parents, the foster system, schmoozing with other models to get ahead in showbiz… Ugh, even Blake’s stupid love life! Hardly anything goes my way!

Not wanting to see the pity that’s likely on his face right now, I turned away from Shizuke, only to be met with a wrinkled poster of me and Ladybug. The Chat Noire in the poster stood proud with her hands on her hips and a smirk that makes her look invincible. I reached out to her with my claws, tracing her face like it would somehow pass on some of her confidence into me.

“I worked so hard to build that girl up and get rid of all that’s unnecessary. Fear, discomfort, anger, insecurity, self-pity… Those feelings never helped anyone. With Hawkmoth on the prowl, it’s even better if I don’t feel those. It’s better to pick yourself back up and focus on the task ahead… Stay in control of myself. It’s the one thing in life I can control.”

Now that I’m split, I don’t even have that.

“W-well,” Shizuke stuttered. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with feeling any of those things. Thousands of people feel those things every day. Hawkmoth can’t akumatize them all. I’m sure you’ll be fine even if you let yourself feel those every once in a while.”

Of course Shizuke would say that. He couldn’t put a lid on his feelings to save his life. When he’s not yelling about his feelings, it’ll be written all over his face. Surprisingly, this guy’s never been akumatized. I could see there’s some merit to what he’s saying…

“But I can’t take chances with Hawkmoth. Unlike most people, I’ve got a Miraculous.”

“I’m not telling you to _give in_ to those feelings. You’re strong for resisting that. All I’m saying is that having those feelings at all doesn’t make you any less of a hero.”

“A hero, you say?” I let out a self-depreciating laugh. “If anyone’s a hero around here, it’s Ladybug.”

I remember Ladybug once said the same thing about me. If he knew who I really am, he’d take it back. In retrospect, Ego Split is my fault. I may not be the one who yelled at Alicia, but I could’ve at least eased the blow.

“Being a hero isn’t just about taking down villains. It’s also about helping others. _Compassion_. That’s the side of the job I’ve always struggled with… Even after _months_ , I haven’t improved much. Not surprising. Compassion requires feelings and I spent _years_ believing feelings only get in the way of what needs to be done.”

Looking back at the poster, my eyes drifted towards my partner. This is one of the first posters they’ve released of us. While I was ready for the cameras, Ladybug was struggling to look cool. It took a while to get him to look the part of a hero… Yet when it comes down to the important stuff, he always knew the right thing to do and does it without hesitation.

“It comes so naturally to Ladybug.”

If he were in my position, he would’ve gone after Alicia and prevented her from getting akumatized. Heck, he’d probably yell at _Senior_ Gonzalez for being so harsh. Yeah, he’s not the sort who’d last long in showbiz. But he wouldn’t have caused an akuma.

“He’s come so far from the newbie he was last year. Being a hero is his true calling. Can’t say the same for me.”

My lips curled to a rueful smile. It’s all I can do so I don’t end up crying. Not in front of some random classmate I couldn’t even call my friend.

“I’m just a girl lucky enough to wear the mask of a cool superhero.”

And there you have it. The hero you’ve always looked up to is just a loser wielding a Miraculous. I kept my gaze on my toes, waiting for Shizuke to let go of his hero worship and leave. I don’t wanna see his pedestal of me crumble.

“As important as compassion is, I for one don’t think it’s enough to be a hero.”

The way Shizuke said it with such certainty made me look back up to him. In all the months I’ve been in the same class as him, I’ve never seen him look so fired up… And this guy’s one of the most hotblooded guys I know. But there’s something about it that feels more controlled than his usual outbursts.

“I think your strong rationale is a good trait for any hero to possess. You’re always able to think on your feet and get things done. As much as we all want someone to understand us, it’s just as important to have someone there to stay calm and yank us away from danger.”

Shizuke took this moment to breathe, like what he’s going to say next hits closer to home than everything he’s said so far.

“Believe me… Staying in one place, thinking about hurt feelings and hoping for the best never made anything better.”

Welp. Will you look at that. It did hit close to home.

“You won’t get anywhere if you don’t take any steps towards it?” I said, with a half-hearted attempt at my usual smug smirk.

For the first time ever, Shizuke smiled at me.

“That’s right!” then, his gaze softened. “So don’t think you’re any less than Ladybug. You have your own strengths. You’re his equal. His partner! And… And well…”

Shizuke hid his face behind his hands and turned away from me. I can see his ears turning a bright shade of red from here. My ears managed to pick up what he’s mumbling to himself anyway.

“That cool superhero wouldn’t exist without the girl wearing the mask.”

Okay, I can understand why he’d get so flustered over saying that. It’s cheesy, almost like a pick-up line… Yet he meant every word of it.

“ _{Hey there, Ego Split! It’s me. Ya girl.~}_ ”

Our little moment was interrupted by the sound of my own voice. We made our way out of the secluded alley and back into the main street. On the podiums, my face can be seen winking at anyone who cares to look at my announcement.

“ _{You know, I always wondered what it’ll be like to have a twin sister. Maybe I should give splitting a chance. It could be fun.~}_ ”

“What is she doing?!” Shizuke hissed.

“ _{So I’m just gonna hang around Chateau de Lucia. I’ll be waiting!~}_ ”

With a flip of her hair, my holographic face flickered out. Shizuke is fuming at my side.

“She’s gonna lead the akuma straight towards her! What is she thinking?!”

That’s when it clicked.

“She’s playing bait.”

I pulled out my baton and twirled it to a staff. Knowing other-me, she totally has a plan. Even if she didn’t design it with me in mind, I’m sure Ladybug would rather I’m there anyway. I gave Shizuke a two-fingered salute.

“Welp. I better go save her. Thanks for the pep talk, Shizuke!”

Then I vaulted away. I may just be an emotional mess of a girl wearing a mask, but this girl has the foundation of a cool superhero. I’m just gonna have to build her up again.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Shizuke**

“Tikki! Cat knows my name!”

“Well, you did yell your entire profile around her that one time she went in your room, remember?”

It feels like all the blood I have is rushing to my face at that memory.

“She remembers me!”

Tikki zoomed right to the tip of my nose and yelled, “Shizuke! Focus!”

That snapped me out of my flustered haze. Right. _Blair_ is luring Ego Split her way and is most likely expecting us heroes to rescue her. In Chateau de Lucia… The _haunted_ house. BLAIR. She _planned_ all this.

“... This could be a trap.”

“Shizuke!”

“Okay! Alright! Innocent ‘til proven guilty! I get it!”

I transformed and hesitantly made my way to the haunted house. Of all the places, why did it have to be there?!

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Chateau de Lucia is one of the most popular attractions in Aurelio Land. It’s based on the local legend about a witch who lives alone atop a hill. They say the actual mansion can be found somewhere in Lucia Park - which is why the park is named after her - but no one’s actually found it. The attraction itself is a dome-shaped structure that looks like a little hill with the house sat atop of it.

I’ve only been here once, so I remember the layout. Inside the hill is a graveyard, the dome giving the illusion of nighttime. There’s a flight of stairs that leads up to the house proper. Holograms, animatronics and other machinations are hidden at every dark corner triggered by censors to scare off any visitor. They save the scariest of scares at the mansion itself, but it’s at its best form at night - at least, that’s what Fuyu and Gav said.

When I got there, I saw how altered it was. It’s like the haunted house has combined with the hall of mirrors.

“Blair! Come out already!”

Ego Split was there under a spotlight. At her feet was a broken mannequin with a red wig. Ego Split stepped back only to bump into a grave stone. A red haired figure popped out of a coffin next to it, which the akuma immediately seized. Once again, it was another fake with a red wig. There was a flash of red and Ego Split lunged at it… only for her sword to bounce off the surface of a mirror.

“What in the world?”

Sensing someone lurking behind me, I quickly grappled them by the wrists and pinned them to a wall. Before I can question them, a light (a phone) coming from one of their hands shone to reveal the person was Kaji.

“Hi. Please don’t yell at me. The akuma might hear you.”

I let go Kaji and he led me behind a pile of FAKE skeletons. This is all FAKE. This isn’t like Gavril’s horror movie collection at all!

“Is Chat Noire…?”

“She’s not here yet. But we can’t wait for her.”

Kaji pointed at Ego Split, her glowing red sword giving away her location even in the foggy darkness. A flash of red dashing past behind Ego Split in the fog, making the akuma attack their reflection in the mirror. A closer look reveals it’s actually Fuyu with a red wig. Another figure, this time a tall guy with the same long red wig, stole Ego Split’s attention. There are a few more people running around with red wigs, each covering for each other as they weaved around Ego Split in a complex formation.

“We can only stall the akuma for so long. While she’s not actively trying to stab you-”

“I should use Lucky Charm and finish her off.”

No matter how much I’d rather wait for Chat Noire to come around, people are depending on me. I can’t let them down. I’ll do this with or without her.

As quietly as possible, I called out my Lucky Charm. Careful to hide the flashing lights that come with summoning Lucky Charm, I quickly took hold of it to prevent it from clattering. It’s a tall rectangle shape with a ladybug-pattern frame, not very heavy and cold to the touch…

“Don’t we have enough mirrors?” Kaji asked.

Holding up the Lucky Charm, I can still make out Kaji from the other side.

“This is a two-way mirror.”

“What’s it for?”

A plan is forming in my head, but it requires two people. With Chat Noire still not here, I look to Kaji. He was looking at me like an overeager puppy. I don’t want to encourage his bad habit of getting involved in akuma battles, but time is of the essence. Kaji’s my best choice. He’s a trained fencer, so he can anticipate Ego Split’s moves. He’s agile and good at dodging, moreso than even Octavia. If anyone can weave through Ego Split’s attacks and get close to her, it would be Kaji. Swallowing the last of my hesitation, I handed over the mirror to Kaji.

“I’m going to need your help.”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Blair**

All’s going according to plan. With Keagan’s help setting things up with his money and hacking skills, we managed to trap Ego Split in the haunted house. I’ve been sitting in the surveillance room, directing everyone via headsets to make sure they don’t get caught by Ego Split. We’ve been stalling her for six minutes when Ladybug arrives and Kaji, posted by the entrance, quickly directing him out of sight to put him up to speed with my plan.

A message from Keagan told me Ladybug has summoned Lucky Charm and has a plan; but it needs two people. One of them has to go after Ego Split’s earrings - Ladybug’s pretty sure that’s the possessed item. Keagan’s giddy about Ladybug asking him for help, which is fine by me. Not like Ladybug’s gonna get better back up.

“Figured you’d be here.”

I hopped off my chair to face my double, mentally preparing to tell her off when I noticed something’s different about her. While not quite confident, she’s holding her head higher. Her feral green eyes were glowing with determination. What’s changed?

“I know you’re up to something, so I want in on it.”

“You sure you’re up to it?”

Chat Noire didn’t waver.

If there’s anything I’ve learned from observing the two Blakes, the splits work like two sides of the same coin: two different facets, ultimately one and the same. A playboy and a shy boy both make the same caring brother.

Perhaps she and I aren’t so different. Maybe she’s worth considering, especially now that I’ve figured out how to beat Ego Split’s pesky sword. I’d kick myself for not thinking it sooner but that wouldn’t fix anything. Chat Noire had no qualms kicking herself when I told her.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Ladybug**

With the cover from the fog machines, Kaji made it into position. I feel uneasy with this plan. One beep from my Miraculous reminded me that time is running out. The other people stopped running around and a spotlight shined on me. That caught Ego Split’s attention. There’s no backing out now.

“Ladybug! Don’t think I forgot about freeing you too,” Ego Split said with a grin.

Our duel started as soon as Ego Split lunged at me. I dodged around her blade, carefully leading her to where the two-way mirror is standing like any other mirror. Ego Split charged one more time, sword-wielding arm outstretched towards me. That’s when Kaji dashed in front of me, holding the mirror like a shield. Just like earlier, the sword bounced harmlessly off its surface. Through the two-way mirror, I can see that the impact stunned Ego Split for a second. I threw my yoyo at an angle around the two-way mirror, making it weave around the akuma before I pulled my yoyo string taught, trapping the akuma in a web of strings.

But before she could be completely restrained, she tossed aside her sword.

The glowing red blade zipped through the air. Without its wielder, the sword isn’t as quick on its own. It’s how I was able to keep dodging it while chasing after Ego Split. Kaji bravely kept the mirror up to defend me as I inched closer to Ego Split. It was supposed to be Kaji who’s going to retrieve the earrings while I hold the akuma back! My plan is falling apart fast.

Kaji’s yelp in pain made me look his way. I only saw the blade flying towards me for a second before it stopped just a few centimeters away from me. On the other end of the blade with her claws on the hilt was Chat Noire.

“Cataclysm!”

With a surge of black energy, the sword disintegrated into ashes.

At the same time, there was another girl dressed in a witch’s costume, with the long tattered black dress and the wide brimmed hat covering most of her face. She went straight for Ego Split’s earrings and threw them at my feet. I stomped on them and released Ego Split - now Alicia - so I can purify the butterfly that tried to escape.

Kaji passed me my Lucky Charm. He insists that he’s not seriously hurt and the blade only jolted him a little. I called out Miraculous Ladybug, calling forth a swarm of magical ladybugs to fix everything. Whether Kaji’s bluffing or not, he’ll get healed with this.

From the side, I saw the witch girl disappear into the swarm as it passed her, which then flew over to Chat Noire. Wait, does this mean her civilian form was here helping me out this whole time?!

When the swarm left Chat Noire, the change was noticeable. She was dancing in place, cackling in relief. She stood straighter, spoke louder, and smirked more.

It’s good to have her back.

As nice as it was to see a more honest side to her, she wouldn’t be completely her without her confidence and self-control. Both sides of her saved the day.

Chat Noire sauntered over to me and offered her fist.

“Pound it?”

I connected my own fist to hers.

“Pound it.”

Next to us, Kaji was squealing. Oh right. He’s still here.

“C’mon. You can join in,” I stepped a little aside to make room for him, offering him a smile.

All excitement fell from Kaji’s face as he nervously glanced at our fists. He took a step back and shook his head like he’s unworthy.

“You don’t mean…”

“You helped us out,” Chat Noire pointed out and flashed him a self-assured smirk. “You earned it.”

With some hesitation, Kaji timidly reached out and linked his fist with ours. My Miraculous’ frantic beeping ended our moment. No, I’m not using this as an excuse to finally leave this haunted house.

“I better go. Bye!”

With that, I left, entrusting Kaji and Chat Noire to help out the latest akuma victim. I pretended not to hear Kaji’s whines about needing to interview me. Chat Noire did say she’s been working on her compassion, might as well give her a chance to practice.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
**Chat Noire**

It’s great to be back to normal! And with returning into a single amazing being, I gained the memories of both my halves… And how one of them has come to an epiphany.

Alicia was holding her head, observing her surroundings anxiously. I gave her a hand and helped her up. One look at me and it dawned on her what had happened. Her hazel eyes widen and her hands came up to her mouth.

“W-what have I done?”

I patted her on the shoulder.

“Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault. Got it?”

Alicia just nodded at me dumbly.

My attempt at comforting once again came out like a command. I scrunched my nose at that. This isn’t working. My Miraculous beeped, reminding me I have to make this quick. I scratched the back of my head as I wracked my brain for solutions. How did Shizuke managed to get through to me? He twisted my own words and gave it a positive spin.

“It wasn’t the _real_ you who did all that. You know who you really are, what you wanted… Hawkmoth just twisted all that to make a _fake_ version of you to hurt others. Nobody blames you for any of it. Okay?”

Alicia’s lips curled up to a wry smile.

“Okay. I get that.”

I gave her a thumbs up. That went better than my past attempts at playing comfort cat. Still awkward, but an improvement nonetheless.

“So,” Keagan not-so-subtly interrupts. “About that interview…”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. I’ll talk to Bugsy about that later.”

I sent him a finger gun and ran off. Behind the haunted house, I dropped my transformation and caught Plagg as he zipped out of my ring.

“That was one heck of an experience,” Plagg said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I muttered.

I tossed out a slice of Camembert, which Plagg caught in midair. Wonder how it was like for him when I was split. Unable to pull out my Miraculous or detransform…

Back when I was split, I wasn’t quite sure if I could still use Cataclysm at all. Good thing other-me thought ahead and decided to go get Ego Split’s earrings while I held back the sword. If only I’d thought to Cataclysm that sword as soon as Ladybug disarmed her the first time, we could’ve avoided all this…

No use use crying over spilled milk. I’m just gonna have to do better next time. Plagg hid into my backpack when I heard someone calling out for me.

“Blair! Where are you?!”

Running towards Chateau de Lucia was Mrs. Liung. She looked like a mess. Her suit was wrinkled, her jacket was off and draped over her arm. Her heels were replaced with a pair of flip flops. Her makeup’s the only thing left that’s still impeccable like earlier morning, only because she uses the high quality water-resistant stuff.

“Mrs. Liung!” I called out as I approached her.

I only got five steps when she closed the distance with a hug. Mrs. Liung was trembling and sweaty. I really worried her this time, hadn’t I?

“I’m sorry…”

“As long as you’re safe, Blair. That’s what really matters to me.”

Mrs. Liung pulled away to recompose herself. It’s amazing how she can go from worrying sick about her kids to a cool pro cutting straight to business. Mrs. Liung looked over me worryingly, as if Miraculous Ladybug somehow failed to fix anything.

“Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale.”

Today feels like my feelings went through a wringer.

“I’ll be fine. Just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Should we cancel your shoot for later? Leo called in that he can’t make it, so they might let you resched if we ask now.”

“We still got five hours before that starts. Plenty of time for me to sneak in a nap.”

Mrs. Liung still looked over me with worry.

“I’ll be fine!”

With some reluctance, Mrs. Liung finally agreed to let me go.

“If you insist… But don’t think you’re off the hook, missy,” Mrs. Liung narrowed her eyes and scowled sternly at me. “We’ll still talk about your absences,” Mrs. Liung’s face softened. “But seeing as you’re tired, I suppose that can wait. Are we clear on that?”

“Yup.”

I better come up with a really good lie by then. That interrogation’s gonna be tough to talk around.

“For now, we should get Blake and fetch Vincent from security.”

Together, we went met up with Blake who got Miraculous Ladybug’d all the way to where Natalia was. Then we made our way to Vincent. Hopefully, we won’t need bail money now that the property damage has been fixed.

The Liungs may not be my real family, but they truly cared. Always have.

All the more reason why I can’t back out of modelling. The Liungs have given Blake and I so much when they didn’t have to - when they were grieving over their own loss. Mrs. Liung and Vincent had a lot on their plates, but they tried their best to treat Blake and I like family instead of the burdens we were.

The least we could do was ease their burdens wherever we can.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
When the time came for the second part of the shoot, it turns out Fiona’s the reason Leo couldn’t make it. I shook her hands in gratitude.

“Fiona, you are my hero.”

“You’re welcome,” Fiona grinned. “If you need someone to kick Leo in the nuts, feel free to call me.”

“Will do.”

I think Fiona and I just built a friendship from our mutual hatred of Leo. Well, what do you know. The blond is finally good for something!

The aforementioned blond’s nicer look-a-like strode in, his phone playing a drum roll as he’s doing jazz hands at the trailer door.

“May I present to you, your new modelling partner…”

Kaji’s announcement was cut off by the teenaged boy covering his reddening face with his hands.

“This is embarrassing.”

I went over and peeled his hands off his face to see who it is.

“I always thought you’d clean up nicely, but wow,” I whistled.

“Shut up,” Shizuke grumbled.

Shizuke does cut a nice figure now that he’s wearing more flattering clothes. He’s more muscled than the sweater vest would lead you to believe. Must be the Judo club’s doing.

He’s currently wearing a red leather jacket that emphasizes his broad shoulders, a nicely fitted black shirt with Ladybug’s logo, a pair of black skinny jeans and bright red sneakers. His usually neatly combed hair is ruffled in a stylish loosely windswept way. On his ears are what I assume to be clip-on studs - pretty sure he doesn’t have his ears pierced.

The best part are his eyes. Those doe brown eyes are no longer hidden behind those square glasses.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Shizu. You look great,” Fuyu reassured.

Keagan draped his arm over my new model partner. “I’m glad we’re no longer the only ones who noticed Shizu’s appeal. _Senior_ Gonzalez said you’d make the perfect ‘ _Ladybug_ ’.”

“Kaji…” Shizuke said in a warning tone.

I smirked and draped my arm over Shizuke from his other side.

“Ever consider working for Aphrodite if that scholarship doesn’t work out?”

“This is a ONE. TIME. THING,” Shizuke shrugged us off and stepped away from me with his arms crossed close to his chest.

If I didn’t know his only reason for hating me is because he thinks I’m Hawkmoth, his attitude would’ve upset me. Instead, I remembered everything he said to Chat Noire.

“ _That cool superhero wouldn’t exist without the girl wearing the mask_.”

This guy can look at that pathetic side of me and still see a hero.

“Okay then. Just for today, I’ll let you be my _Ladybug.~_ ”

Shizuke flustered at my wink. “W-whatever! Let’s just get this over with!”

He stumbled a bit as he made his way to the set where _Senior_ Gonzalez is ready with his camera. I followed him shortly after.

There’s this giddy feeling bubbling up inside me that I can’t explain. Welp. It doesn’t feel like a negative thing… I’m sure it’ll be fine to keep feeling this.

  
0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I’m done with the main story for this episode! Just in time before the storm hit and kill the lights of my home! Even better, I'm done with the chapter after this so you guys can expect it to be up within a week or so. In the meantime, I've done some OC Inktober over at my tumblr, including a picture of shizublair in their modelling outfits for this episode (though its for the prompt, personality swap so expect a little OOC) and some prompts that spoilers my next episode, Dark Venus. I recommend you guys to check out my tumblr (also named ErisLuna35) to see my other works.


	4. Smile for the Cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no stabbing here, but a lot of angst. This is the Kaji POV chapter. Sorry this took so long to post. Storms came one after the other at my place and power has been unstable for almost a month. But at last! It's done and with a bonus scene to boot! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0

**Keagan**

Sunday mornings are spent at the Cathedral with my family. It’s one of the only times we can all be seen in the same room.

As the mayor’s family, we get the front row all to ourselves like VIPs. Like we’re a single unit, we rose from our seats and listened to the priest’s sermons. Or at least in my case, appear like we’re listening. Nobody cares if my mind drifts elsewhere as long as I sit, stand, and bring our offerings to the altar on cue. It’s all about sending an image: that we’re a good, generous, religious family.

On my right is my sister, followed by my mother, then finally, my father. My left side in contrast is empty past Aunt Vera right by my side… Uncle Augusto and his family used to sit here. It used to be much warmer on this side of the row.

It was an hour of a routine ingrained into me since I could walk when the priest declared the mass has ended and we all said our thanks to God. We made small talk with anyone who approached us while our bodyguards stayed alert in case anyone is up to no good.

“About your new policies, I propose…”

“... Care to invest on this business, Mrs. Aurelio-Ashworth?”

“Thank you for putting a stop to that bandit’s robbing spree…”

“... I’m sure you’ll win one more championship before college.”

“Is it just me, or does Keagan seem a little taller to you?”

“He’s looking more and more like his father each day. He’ll surely grow into a tall, dark and handsome young man.”

“He carries himself well. So poised. So dignified. Like a prince.”

“Quite different from the wild excitable teen he presents himself as in his blog.”

“I heard he’s talented at fencing too.”

“Then how come I’ve never seen him compete in a single tournament?”

“What a waste.”

“At least his cousin’s doing well in his school’s fencing team.”

Just keep smiling. It’ll pass.

In line, we went into our cars with Aunt Vera taking the lead and bodyguards walking by either side of us in formation. We were ushered into separate cars. My mother had some business to attend to in another city. Octavia was meeting up with her fencing club members to practice for one last championship. Aunt Vera’s heading straight to the police station. My father was the only one with me in the car, but he’s only there to accompany me home because he has a meeting on the other side of the castle.

I stared out the window and watched as the Cathedral disappeared among the buildings the further we got from it. There’s a certain spot at the top of its highest point that never fails to catch my eye.

This was the place where Helios first laid eyes on Hawkmoth. She was standing there with a swarm of glowing white butterflies carrying her voice so everyone can hear her speech. She claimed she wanted to help people, that she can stop the monsters from appearing. With her smile made of knives and kind words laced with venom, she had the city wrapped around her dainty little finger.

Her voice was like that of a siren, beckoning everyone into their doom…

A coughing sound called my attention.

“So son… How are you?”

I snapped out of my memories and faced my father seated across from me. The man is often described to be like a more solemn, long-haired, older version of me with a preference for business suits. It’s a suffice description. His childhood pictures could be mixed up with my own if people didn’t take note of the siblings that accompany us. Save for Aunt Vera and Uncle Ross, he knows better than anyone why my eyes would always linger on the Cathedral.

I knew what he meant by that question. I’m gonna pretend I didn’t anyway.

“We had a lot of fun last Friday!”

I pulled out my phone to show my father a few pictures.

“Who knew Helios’ reputed bad boy had such a warm smile?”

Yeah, I can look at his smiling face all day. Even Shizu, straight as can be, was flustered at the sight. What chance did a bisexual disaster like me even had?

I swiped the picture to view the next. Oh!

“Here’s an even better one.”

My father gave me a confused look. “It is only your friend Shizuke slicing a pizza.”

I can already feel my so-called ‘shipping grin’ coming up as I zoomed to a face over his shoulder.

“His twin has an equally warm smile. Even better, it’s directed at Shizuke.~”

“So you _ship_ them?” my father cringed as soon as he said the term.

“Hehehe…”

Our relationship came a long way from where we started. He used to be so stern and overprotective, never letting me out of the castle out of fear… Well, it took me years to understand it was all out of paranoia and he’s not just being a jerk.

“Just don’t try to force them together,” he sternly said. “Let it come naturally. If they’re meant to be, it’ll happen.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Even to this day, there are times when he’s such a killjoy. But hey, it wasn’t me who made them go to the prize counter to get Blake a Chat Noire jacket together. They did that on their own. It won’t be long before this ship can sail itself without me to shovel coal in the boiler room. I got a good feeling about this.

“I’m glad to hear you’re making new friends,” my father said.

I smiled back at him, more real than the smile I had back in the church. While it’s still awkward to talk to him at least he’s trying to understand me.

“I’m glad too.”

“But you know that is not what I’m inquiring you about.”

My smile froze over.

“If this is about my class at Education Week setting their room on fire, I still don’t know how that happened. It was an accident, and -”

“I’m inquiring you about the akuma attack that happened that week. Bully Hunter, no?”

Oh no. We’re talking about it again. Every akuma attack I personally get involved in, without fail, at least one member of my family would bring this up. Father tries his best to keep his voice steady, but I can still hear the little quivers whenever he talks about this.

“You could’ve _fallen_ off the net or got hit by an _exploding_ bead! The heroes, even _Fiona_ , were giving you many opportunities to get to safety! _Why_ don’t you take it?!”

Mercifully, the gates of Aurelio Land were in sight.

“I was interviewing Bully Hunter. Perhaps I could get some intel out of him, like clues about _Hawkmoth_ ,” I said the name through gritted teeth. If it wasn’t for her…

We’re driving through Aurelio Land now, the roads having changed from flat cement to cobblestone. With less cars on the streets, it allowed our own to drive faster.

“Retrieving information is important, that is true. We all want _Hawkmoth_ locked behind bars,” his tone hardened at the mention of the villainess, practically growling it. “You probably do more than anyone,” at this, he started to soften, but he’s still as stern as ever. “Understandable. But your safety should be more important to you.”

The big fancy castle is just a few minutes away now. I have to keep my cool and keep talking. Keep smiling.

“I’m sorry father, I can’t stop when so many people are depending on me. I’ve helped so many people with my Ladyblog. Even the _superheroes_.”

What I saw in the cathedral is a stark reminder that underneath those masks were ordinary people who can hurt and bleed like anyone else. That’s why I want to help the heroes in any way I can. If my blog is the only way I can do it, then so be it. I _have_ to do this.

“I feel like I’m making a _real_ difference.”

And besides…

“Have a little more faith in the heroes. They’ll make sure I’m safe.”

They may have failed to capture Hawkmoth the day she showed up, but they’ve never let anyone fall as a casualty in her attacks. That is why I admire them so much.

Before my father could say anything in reply, the car finally stopped and we’re parked right outside Ashworth Castle. I practically jumped out of the car and made a run for the door. Father held an arm out to stop me, but I managed to dodge his grasp. I may not be the best fencer in the family, but I’m the most evasive. That didn’t stop him from calling out to me.

“Keagan-”

I stopped and feigned a smile at him, running excitedly in place.

“I’m meeting up with Shizu and Fuyu, and you’re going to be late.”

This made my father stop. He looked conflicted. Sigh. Even to this day, he can’t bring himself to fully choose me over his work. The sad truth is, I never got this much attention from my family before Hawkmoth started her reign of terror. But at least this means I can count on my family to have my back when it comes down to it. Even if they still keep themselves busy, I’ll take what I can get… For now, I’ll just use that to my advantage.

“Good luck with the meeting! Good bye, father!”

I waved her goodbye as I jogged into the castle. From a window, I saw him shut the car door and drove away to the other entrance of the castle. It was only then I could breathe easy. Confrontations like these never get easier. My hand wandered into my pocket, feeling the solid form of my phone.

I’m sorry for worrying you all.

But this is something I can’t let go of.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
“Let’s just enjoy today, guys. It’s rare for us to have a quiet day. How about we explore the city?”

Shizu’s like the team mom. He’s responsible, caring, and the one who tends to play peacemaker whenever Fuyu and I take our squabbling too far. He’s stern, but knows when to let lose.

Most of all, he’s as honest they come. Always taking the straightest most direct path he can find. Never afraid to tell me what he really thinks even if I may not agree with it. It’s a breath of fresh air compared to the other kids trying too hard to get on my good side. In fact, if I give him too much, he’d get mad at me and think I’m rubbing it in his face that I’m rich and he’s not. He’d always insist on returning whatever favor I do for him. With him, it never felt like I’m only liked for my family’s money.

“Why can’t we just use the elevator?”

“Because that would be boring?”

“I’m just saying, we could’ve been out by now if we didn’t have to be sneaky. It’s not like your father would forbid you from leaving if you asked.”

Before, I would’ve taken him for a bootlicker. I heard his story from Fuyu. Former lackey of a bully. Desperate to fit in. A fish out of water. He’s honest, diligent, and respectful to adults. He’s the sort of boy every parent would tell their son to be more like… Well, minus having no indoor voice. It wasn’t hard to imagine how he got into my father’s good side. Father can always count on Shizuke’s inability to lie to get an honest read on me. It took me a while to see him as more than just a snitch. I’ve never been so glad to be proven wrong about anyone in my life.

“The coast is clear. Let’s move!” Fuyu led us out of the curtains and into the hall.

“Fuyu finds it more fun this way.”

I couldn’t help but smile softly at Fuyu’s giddiness as she picked out book after book from the shelves that line a certain wall. In stark contrast to Shizu, Fuyu encourages rebellion. Screw what our fathers want for us. We should be who we are and never apologize for it. That’s why she replaced all her dresses for a more punk goth wardrobe and fight bullies: she’s doing what feels is right for her. It’s also why my father didn’t like her until recently. He called her a _mala influencia_. A bad influence.

“Aha!” Fuyu found the button that would reveal a secret passageway. Fuyu dusted her hands, looking pleased with herself.

Uncle Augusto would’ve appreciated her adventurous spirit. He’s the one who had all these secret passageways installed. It’ll please him to know someone else also liked them.

“Pretty sure this one leads straight to the carousel. Is that far enough from the ferriswheel for you?”

She’s rough around the edges with how she likes to throw jabs at people, but she’s always careful not to go too far and hurt those she didn’t mean to. She looks out for everyone. That’s how she met Shizu. And through her, Shizu came out of his shell and grew to be the strong dependable guy he is now.

Being a protector comes as naturally to her as being a nurturer. The same could be said about Shizu.

I’m fortunate to have friends like them.

“That’s what you and Fuyu are here for. I’m totally safe as long as you guys are around,” I said, in reply to Shizu’s nervous fussing.

Fuyu preened like a peacock at that. But Shizu isn’t appeased so easily.

“From schoolyard bullies, sure. But what about kidnappers? Terrorists? _Akuma_?”

“Then, we run.”

My hold on my phone subconsciously tightened.

“But I need to gather more information!”

“Honestly, what more do people need to know?” Fuyu asked, her icy blue gaze piercing right through me. “Akumas are VICTIMS who’s pain are taken advantage of. What they did as an akuma is not their fault. It’s all Hawkmoth’s. LADYBUG said it himself.”

I couldn’t help but wince at everything she said. She’s right. I know that. But it doesn’t feel like what I’m doing is enough…

Past Fuyu’s sharp glare, I can still see that sliver of fear she tries so hard to hide. This is _my_ fault. Suddenly, looking at Fuyu became too painful.

It’ll never be enough to make up for _that_.

I had to get away. I was only able to take a few steps before Shizu blocked my path.

“She’s right, Kaji,” Shizu said in a gentle voice, putting a hand on my shoulder. “You can always tell us what’s _really_ bothering you.”

Easy for you to say, Shizu. You weren’t there when it happened… And a part of me will always be grateful you weren’t.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

I shrugged off his hand - the warmth and understanding it promised - and walked away.

I don’t deserve it.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
My sister’s blonde teammate ran past us wearing a ladybug-patterned dress.

“Wasn’t that Alicia?”

“… She looks like she’s crying,” Fuyu said, sharp-eyed as ever.

I sensed before I saw the corrupted purple butterfly fluttering in the air. Months of my life revolving around these vile creatures gave me a feel for them… as well as an incapacitating fear for them. It was never the thrashing superhumans that scared me, but the butterfly radiating such malevolent aura.

Akuma is a fitting name for them. It means ‘demon’ in Japanese.

It’s like everything happened in slow motion: Alicia running with tears in her eyes. The butterfly flitting gracefully in the air before disappearing into her earring. Alicia stopping in place, a glowing butterfly mask appearing over her face.

All that time, I was pinned in place. I couldn’t go near that butterfly - afraid it would flutter to me instead. It was then when I heard Fuyu and Shizu arguing about something behind me… Maybe they could do something. I called out to them, but it was too late.

In the five months I’ve been following them, I’ve never actually seen someone transform into an akuma. It was… It was something. No words can explain it. I felt bile rise up my throat, but I forced it down. It’s never a good idea to be the first thing the akuma sees - you tend to be the first thing they use their new powers on. I let Fuyu drag me away without resistance for now. Regardless of what Fuyu says, I’m not that reckless.

All I could do was watch from afar as it claimed another victim.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
In the middle of an akuma attack, Shizu disappears. Again. I’d be more hurt about it if I wasn’t so relieved. With the akuma out, this is a good thing. That’s one less friend to worry about.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
On the way to the latest akuma sightings, there was a huge crowd. Suspiciously, the crowd seemed to be almost entirely comprised of identical twins. They were all panicking, trying to get as far away from the akuma as possible. With so many people running the opposite direction of where I’m headed, I wasn’t able to get through. Even Fuyu got lost in the crowd.

With Ladybug on the way, it’s only a matter of time before things get resolved. I pulled myself out of the crowd and messaged Fuyu to meet me by the fountain - which was currently devoid of people. I sat by the edge of it, relaxing at the atmosphere. The sun was shining brightly, the trees surrounding it were providing a pleasant shade, there was a nice cool breeze blowing...

Then a shadow loomed over me. Somehow, I knew before looking up that it was my cousin. Leo stood in front of me like a distorted mirror image showing me what a true prince should be like: a toned frame from fencing, a prideful dignified air about him and designer clothes to further emphasize both.

Leo glanced over my phone, the Ladyblog’s main page currently on display. His face scrunched in disgust. To think there was a time when those russet eyes were full of warmth.

“You think your little blog is gonna change anything?”

I clutched my phone closer to me.

“People need to know-“

“Need to know what? All you’ve posted are stuff everyone already knows about akumas and fluff pieces about the superheroes.”

“That’s important too! Hawkmoth preys on those who fall into despair!”

Memories I’d rather not reminisce were resurfacing. No! I took a deep moment to calm my shaking nerves. Think of something like… Like my first interview with Ladybug. Nobody knew what was going on. He was running out of time. Yet he still spared me a second to explain as much as he could before leaving. His words felt like a life line in the middle of a storm…

“Knowing the heroes are there to save them will give people hope! It gives people something to hold onto to resist Hawkmoth and…” In a quieter voice, I said, “… and not turn into _monsters_.”

“A lot of good that did,” Leo sneered. “There’re still akumas popping up around the city. You wanna know why?”

Every step Leo took forward, I took back. In three steps, I was cornered against a tree. Leo may have stood a respectable two feet away from me, but his sheer presence was overwhelming.

“It’s because akumas don’t turn people into monsters. They just bring out the monster that’s always been there.”

My breath caught in my throat with the way Leo’s burning russet eyes – eyes identical to mine, to my father’s, to Uncle Augusto’s – glared straight at me with so much hatred, it burned.

“Once a monster, always a monster.”

His words felt like a death sentence - like I’m doomed no matter what I do.

“Enough of this bullshit!”

Like an avenging angel summoned from the heavens, Fuyu came running in and kicked Leo hard on the groin.

Not long after, some employees helped Leo into a stretcher and took him to the castle’s clinic as a pair of angry photographers yelled at us.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
As it turns out, the photographer was the one who caused Alicia to turn into an akuma. After promising not to record anything - Shizu was quick to find what made him hesitate to talk - we quickly find out there’s a pattern to Ego Split’s stabbings. Besides stabbing anyone who gets in her way, she’s specifically targeting her co-workers.

It’s my time to shine! I whipped out my phone and asked the photographer for names… I hesitated at the name ‘Leonardo Arthur Aurelio’. He had me blocked on all platforms. Even if I wanted to check on him, I can’t know through my phone. I’d have to see him in person to know… I’m not sure if I want to go that far to check on him.

The photographer didn’t question it and just gave me another name. When the photographer finally mentioned the Crawford twins, my fingers just tapped their icons on reflex.

We learned Blake was split. But Blair’s still in one piece.

I can feel my lips curl into a grin - the one Blair dubbed as my ‘shipping grin’.

Shizu’s here. Blair needs help. We’re so there!

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Seeing Blake flirting so casually with Natalia is a sight none of us will ever forget. This guy was moping about her just two days ago! Now he’s leaning in for a kiss. What is even happening here?!

“STOP!!!”

Just in time to prevent an almost-affair, a certain redhead wearing a brownish gray jacket, faded orange band shirt and a pair of purple pants (and somehow making it work) came along and blocked his double’s lips, pulling him away.

“Another Blake?!” Natalia screamed.

Talk about a literal split personality.

The flustered Blake in the mismatched outfit awkwardly waved at Natalia.

“Hey, ‘Talia. I’m just gonna… uh… BYE!!!”

Holy fudgedrops. He’s adorable!!!

“H-how much did you saw?!”

Oh right. He’s only now spotting us and is getting more flustered at the way we’re all just standing here staring at him and his…

“Hey Fiona.~”

The casanova wannabe slipped out of the shrinking violet’s grasp and went over to Fuyu. He grasped her hand and kissed it.

“You’re cute as ever. How about we ditch your friends and have some real fun?~” Blake winked.

… I don’t know how to feel about that. Should I feel jealous? No. I have no right to be jealous. Fuyu and Blake could date whoever they want, including each other. Blake deserves to be happy after Natalia (unknowingly) broke his heart. And Fuyu…

Fuyu just punched him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

I let out a breath… Since when was I holding it?

“Fiona! What the fuck?!”

Natalia glared at Fuyu, holding onto the passed out Blake protectively as if she actually stood a chance against Fuyu in a fight.

“Merciless,” the other Blake winced.

By my side, I sensed rather than saw Fuyu tense. I’m sure Fuyu didn’t mean to hit Blake - he’s steadily becoming one of our closer friends. She just did that on reflex whenever something confuses her beyond comprehension, like playboy Blake hitting on her.

“Believe me, I’ve seen Fuyu when she’s merciless. This isn’t it,” I calmly explained.

Natalia didn’t buy it and is shielding Blake from Fuyu. She’s brave, I’ll give her that. Huh. Had Natalia not been BFF’s with Damien, I can see Fuyu respecting this about her. Maybe Blake’s taste in girls doesn’t suck that bad after all.

Wait, we’re getting sidetracked.

“Anyway, where’s Blair?” I asked, getting back to what we came here for.

Suddenly, it’s like the old Blake returned and possessed the shy Blake.

“She ditched me, as usual.”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Blake explained what happened. Well, as much as he could with the subject of his distraction is within hearing range anyway. Blair basically pulled the old, ‘Look! A distraction!’ trick on the poor Blakes.

“Little sisters, am I right?” Natalia said with an exasperated eye roll. “We take our eyes off them for one second, they run off on you.”

“You too?” Blake asked.

“Pa, Velvet and I have been looking all over the place for Sophie,” her exasperation shifted to something softer when she noticed Blake was beginning to fret. “They already found her, don’t worry. I was on my way there when you came along and…”

Blake’s face went as red as his hair. “Oh. Sorry about that.”

Natalia shook her head. “Nah, it’s cool.”

She looked back cautiously at the still-unconscious playboy Blake, whom the shy Blake took off Natalia and is now carrying piggy back style. Such a gentleman.

“You were split, and that guy’s like your evil twin or something.”

Evil twin wouldn’t be accurate. He’s more like Blake’s public image of a bad boy womanizer coming to life. This must be what Ego Split meant by freeing the models forced into faking who they are.

“Speaking of missing persons,” Fuyu voiced out, calling all our attention. “Has anyone seen Shizu?”

Looking around, Shizu really is missing. I didn’t even notice… Where… Or better yet, _why_? Why does he keep disappearing like this? I-is it something I did?

But I didn’t voice any of this. I grinned as hard as I can and said, “And right when Blair is missing too… Maybe they’re meeting up in secret?”

Fuyu frowned at me. Sigh. Nothing gets pass her.

“There’s an akuma out and you think they’re secretly meeting up?” Natalia said with a bemused look.

“Huh? What did I miss?” the playboy Blake finally woke up and got off his shy counterpart.  
While they were all focused on the newly awakened playboy, I felt my phone vibrate and checked it out. It was a text from Blair.

 _Hey Keagan. I got a plan and I need your help._  
 _Can you come over to Chateau de Lucia?_  
 _And if you see Blake, please don’t lead him here_.

I snuck away while no one was looking. Once I rounded a corner, someone grabbed me by the arm. From the feel of the hand on my arm, I can already tell who it is before she even spoke.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Honestly, I’d rather not tell her. It’s dangerous to get between an akuma and their targets, but it’s something I have to do. Fuyu doesn’t have to…

“Fuyu, I need to go. _Please_.”

But she won’t let go of me. While there’s still that fear in her eyes that never fails to bring a stab of guilt within me, there’s also that familiar glint of fierce determination that tells me there’s nothing I can say to make her back down. She’d never abandon me.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. I’m not leaving you alone for this.”

This is exactly what led her to learn fear in the first place… Is it selfish of me to give in and let her come along despite the danger? Yes. _Very_.

We took rental bikes and cut through the quickest path to Chateau de Lucia - the haunted house. Shizu won’t ever go there willingly… then where could he be?

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
It took us almost no time to get to the costume shop Blair told us to meet her at. Blair was grabbing every long red wig she could get her hands on and putting it in a burlap sack when we found her.

“Keagan! Fiona!” Blair greeted as she handed us our own burlap sacks. “Quick. Load them up with red wigs and gather every mannequin that’s around my height. We’ll need them for my plan.”

“And what exactly is your plan?” I asked.

Blair flashed us a confident smirk as she explained to us what she had in mind. The set up, the trap, the distractions… It’s all well thought out. This might just work, except…

“You’re gonna need more people than this.”

“And that’s where you come in,” Blair smirked at me. “You own this place, Princey. I’m sure you can get a few of the employees to do some of the heavy lifting.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but the employees here don’t exactly answer to Kaji,” Fuyu said.

A nervous laugh escaped me. “If they did, security would’ve taken you and Blake into custody too.”

“What for?” Blair asked, alarmed.

I laughed nervously. “Nothing serious. I only needed to catch up to you guys.”

“Yikes. Talk about drastic measures.”

I turned around to see which Blake it is… The playboy Blake? And he’s alone. He’s leaning on a shelf with his arms folded across his chest, intense emerald gaze directed our way.

“Why are you here?” Blair said through gritted teeth.

“My _dearest_ sister is clearly up to something. You expect me not to stick my nose into it?”

“Are you gonna stop me?” Blair asked.

“Nope. I’m here to offer you my assistance.”

Blair didn’t look appeased. “Bro, this is _dangerous_ and I’m her _target_.”

“So? I was her target too and she already split me. The worst has already happened.”

“She could stab you again.”

Blake winced, hand going up to his chest. I haven’t actually seen someone get split, but from what I can glean from other people’s posts on the Ladyblog, Ego Split always aims for the chest - just like the rules for fencing using a _foil_.

“Yep. Getting stabbed ain’t fun,” Blake’s look softened as he held out a fist. “But I’ll always have your back. We’re a _team_ , sis.”

Blair finally eased up, even smiling that candid smile she never uses in magazines. She bumped his fist with her own.

“Always.”

Awww… This is so cute! Their twinly bond is so precious I can’t…

“So where’s the less annoying Blake?” Fuyu questioned, ruining the moment.

The playboy rolled his eyes. “He’s with Natalia. One of us should accompany her to her family. Make sure she gets there safely and all.”

“If one of you Blakes would stick with Natalia, I thought it would’ve been you,” Fuyu bluntly said.

“Nah. If she had to choose, it’s the shy, awkward, push-over me she’d pick every single time,” contrary to his next words, his smirk took on a more cheerful vibe. “She hates _this_ version of me.”

“That’s a good thing?” I had to ask. I’ve never seen someone so happy to be hated.

“It means she’d choose the dork over the bad boy model,” Blair clarified with a smirk. “I consider that a good thing.”

… So that vapid, foul-mouthed blonde prefers the real Blake over the image he projects in the magazines? My opinion of her has improved, just a tiny little bit. It’ll improve significantly if she’d stop badmouthing Shizuke all together, but baby steps.

“Anyway, we’ll just have to resort to Plan B,” said Blair.

“What’s Plan B?” I asked.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
“Hello, fans! I’m here at Aurelio Land with a plan to trap an akuma in one of the attractions!”

Blair moved aside to present Chateau de Lucia to my phone’s camera. Comments lined up on the side of the screen, mostly positive. This is Plan B: we’re streaming a message into their main social media page to ask her fan club for help. We figured they’d be the most willing to do so, what with them claiming to love the twins. Time to put their ‘love’ to the test.

“To execute that, I’m going to need your help. Who wants to volunteer?” Blair flashed my phone a camera-ready smile.

The comments went to a screeching halt. Blake decided to try to entice the fans into joining our crazy plan.

“Chill guys. The akuma isn’t deadly. Yours truly has already been stabbed,” Blake flipped his hair and smirked at the audience. “As you can see, I’m alive and well.~”

There were a few comments trickling in about how hot Blake is in his new outfit, but no volunteers.

“... We’ll give you autographs?” Blair added.

Still silence on the volunteers front.

I’m pretty sure people already know what happens when you get stabbed by Ego Split thanks to the Ladyblog. They know it’s painful. Fuyu is by my side, pinching the bridge of her nose. If fanservice doesn’t work… I handed my phone over to Fuyu and pulled out some cash for the twins’ fan club to see.

“I’ll pay a hundred credits to each volunteer. Offer ends in ten minutes.”

The comments started flowing in again, now with more willing volunteers rushing to our location. My phone was bombarded with positive replies and questioning my methods of payment. I cheerfully told them I’d pay after the akuma is cleansed. We don’t have much time to spare. I’m not above using my money and status to get things going.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Preparations went off quickly after that, thanks to the twins’ fan club. Blair was quick and decisive when delegating tasks to everyone.

Fan boys do the heavy lifting by taking some mirrors from the house of mirrors and the mannequins that match Blair’s height from the costume shop. Fan girls took the wigs and placed them on every humanoid figure they can find in the haunted house.

Those with any experience in handling electronics helped with rearranging some spotlights at certain spots. No need to operate them to follow Ego Split. According to Blair, her sword glows in the dark. She should know, she had a close encounter with it in Vincent’s car.

I was given the special task of hacking the security system. It’s like second nature to me. This brings me back to the days I used to be content with the second-hand happiness from watching strangers having fun through a screen. Then I got a taste of what being a participant felt like. I can no longer go back to being an observer.

“That should do it,” I pushed myself off away from the desk and spun the computer chair to face Blair. “It’s all yours.”

Blair didn’t congratulate me like I expected her to. It’s like her face is locked in that serious, scrutinizing look after we got her fans to help. Even now, I still find Blair to be hard to read. Blair’s talked to us more than Blake ever did, but it feels like we know less about her than Blake. For all she talks, she hardly talks about herself. I can count on one hand the things I know about her that can’t be looked up on those magazines.

“What?” I had to ask. It’s the only way I’ll figure anything out about her.

“Was it really necessary for you to take out that much money?”

I shrugged. “Sometimes people just needed a more tangible incentive to do anything.”

The richer and more popular you are, the easier it is to find those people. They claim to love you, but it’s really the perks you come with that they love. This is the curse of the rich and famous.

“Uh huh,” Blair still looked pensive.

“Don’t worry about it. I have more money than I know what to do with. I could think of no better way to spend it than on a scheme to help out superheroes.”

Blair ran her fingers through her hair. Nervous habit? 

“It’s still a lot of money.”

I shook my head and smiled. One of the things I’ve come to learn about Blair is the girl can be stingy when it comes to money. In the five months I’ve known her, she never asked me to buy her anything, always preferring to use her own earnings. So far, she’s treated me more like a classmate with all the news than a prince who can get her anything. This aspect of her reminds me of Shizu in a sense.

“Well, if you insist, how about you let me be the one posted at the door to greet the heroes?”

“That’s all you’re gonna ask for? After spending _thousands_ of credits?”

“Getting a chance to talk to the heroes is a _rare_ opportunity. It’s totally worth it.”

“... Alright. That’s your assignment.”

I pumped my fist into the air. Yes! Finally! A chance to talk to the heroes!

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Fuyu approved of my post by the door and my task to inform the heroes of our plot. She and Blake are among the few who volunteered to run around Ego Split with red wigs. A hundred credits can only make people do so much. Those guys who stuck around to this phase will definitely be getting a bonus from me later on.

It’s almost time for us to get into position. I was setting things up for when I hack into the announcement hologram podiums and air out Blair’s message. Fuyu was distributing the wigs. When she got to Blake, the boy flinched away from her outstretch hand holding out a wig for him. Perceptive as ever, Fuyu realized what’s wrong.

“Look, I’m sorry for punching you in the gut. I was just… Surprised.”

Blake eased up at her apology and sheepishly accepted the wig. He’s acting more and more like the normal Blake. Why is that…?

“You’re not mad at me?”

“You’re annoying as hell when you’re like that, but I can’t blame you for something beyond your control.”

That made my heart clench.

Blake snorted a chuckle and shook his head. “I should’ve expected that from you.”

Fuyu put on her own wig. “Now put your wig on. We’re about to start.”

Blake shrugged and put his own wig on. He posed and flipped his wig’s hair.

“How do I look?”

“Just like the real thing,” Fuyu deadpanned but there’s a small relieved smile on her face.

Blake ruffled her red haired wig like an affectionate older brother.

“C’mon, little sister. It’s show time.”

“It’s Fuyu, dummy,” Fuyu punched him by the arm and ran ahead.

“Do you have to respond to everything with violence?!” Blake whined while running after her.

Yes. Yes she does. Get used to it. You’re officially friends now and it’s how she shows affection. Shizu and I will share with you our compresses.

“Alright, Keagan.”

Blair called my attention as she settled on her seat in the middle of my set up. Lights and cameras surround her, all to capture her face in all its 3D glory. She flipped her hair and smirked.

“I’m ready for my close up.”

I went over my phone, ready to press the button to start recording.

“Ready in three… Two… One…”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Ladybug had me pinned to a wall in a matter of seconds. I’d find it kinda hot to be pinned by a rather fit superhero in tight red spandex, but this is _Ladybug_ we’re talking about. It would’ve made perfect sense for me to develop a celebrity crush on the hero. He’s kinda my type: strong, kind, loyal… But it never went further than that. As much as I admire him and notice his appeal, for some reason I can’t feel more than that for the hero.

I explained to him what’s going on. Ladybug seems anxious to go without Chat Noire. Understandable. Where Ladybug is a more straightforward fighter who made the broadstrokes of the plan and sets up the goal, Chat Noire is a cunning badass who fills in the gaps to get them there. It’s how their team works.

Nonetheless, it doesn’t stop Ladybug from going forward without her. While they’re as different as day and night, they’re equally dedicated to their duties as heroes. He summoned Lucky Charm. It turned out to be a two-way mirror. He looked it over with consideration before he handed it over to me.

“I’m going to need your help.”

“M-me?!”

Ladybug nodded. “You’re a fencer, aren’t you?”

“It is an Aurelio family tradition.”

“Then I’m sure you’re good enough to anticipate Ego Split’s every move. I’ll need that skill for my plan. Will you help me?”

Ladybug’s brown eyes were full of resolve, but it wasn’t enough to hide his desperation. He wouldn’t be asking for my help if he weren’t. It always astounds me how easy the superhero is to read. I don’t know if it’s his sincerity or if he’s just bad at putting up a front.

“It would be my honor.”

When Ladybug asks me for help like this, how could I say no?

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
The plan was going smoothly, up until Ego Split let go of her sword and levitated it around. Its movements were sloppy, so it was easy enough to parry it. That is, until it discharged a red shockwave of energy. I felt the static and yelped in pain, nearly dropping the mirror. The sword zipped over me and straight towards Ladybug.

That’s when two black-clad figures ran past. One was Chat Noire, who grabbed the sword right when it was mere inches away from Ladybug and Cataclysmed it to ashes.

The other was a girl dressed like a witch with long flowy red hair. The witch didn’t say a word when she went over to Ego Split, plucked out her earrings and threw them at Ladybug’s feet - like Ladybug entrusted me to do. Ladybug crushed the earrings under his foot and purified the akuma.

I picked up the Lucky Charm and passed it over to Ladybug.

“Here.”

“Are you hurt?”

Ladybug gave me a concerned once-over. He always does this whenever I get too close to an akuma. It would’ve made more sense for him act like he doesn’t care… But he does. For him to care for everyone, even someone like me… This bug hero has such a huge heart, it’s almost overwhelming.

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s only a little static from the sword, that’s all,” I said, trying to play it cool to appease him.

With some lingering doubt written all over his expressive face, he let the subject drop. Then everything goes the usual routine. Take the Lucky Charm, cast Miraculous Ladybug and let the swarm fix everything.

Once again, the heroes came through.

On the side, I noticed the witch girl disappear into the swarm before it went over to Chat Noire, who cheered as soon as the swarm was done with her. Why would it… Oh. Ooooh… She’s been split! And witch girl was her other half! Does this mean I’ve talked to her civilian side? And I thought plotting with Blair to ensnare an akuma in a haunted house would be the craziest thing to happen today! I have so many theories on the heroes secret identities and -

And the heroes are about to do their usual fist bumps. Something’s different about Chat Noire when she approached Ladybug. There’s none of that swagger she usually dons in public. She seems more subdued, almost coy when she offered him her fist.

“Pound it?”

Ladybug flashed her a smile, his cheeks taking on a light pinkish hue when he connects his own fist to hers.

“Pound it.”

I couldn’t stop the excited squeal from bubbling out my mouth. I can’t help it! They’re my OTP and they’re having a moment!

“C’mon.”

Ladybug called out to me. He stepped aside to make room for another person in their fist bump.

“You can join in.”

My eyes darted down to their connected fists and I shook my head. No. They can’t be… I haven’t done enough to…

“You don’t mean…”

“You helped us out.”

This time, it was Chat Noire reassuring me. She had her confident smirk on, her feral green eyes full of kindness. The black cat heroine wasn’t always quick to sympathizing with others. That’s why when she does, it feels like...

“You earned it.”

She talked with complete certainty, like she saw all my effort and appreciated it. They both did. For a moment, I could believe I deserve this.

That moment ended with the beepings of Ladybug’s cufflinks.

“I better go. Bye!”

I’ve never seen Ladybug run so fast before. The bug hero didn’t even answer me when I asked him for an interview. He’s normally so polite, he’d answer even if it’s a ‘no’.

“Think something’s _bugging_ him?” Chat Noire asked.

I snickered at the pun.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
When Alicia woke up, Chat Noire proceeded to do as Ladybug does and comfort the victim. Or at least try. She was pretty stiff and awkward about it. This is definitely not one of her strong points, but its sweet she’s trying. One thing she said stood out though…

“It wasn’t the _real_ you who did all that. You know who you really are, what you wanted… Hawkmoth just twisted all that to make a _fake_ version of you to hurt others. Nobody blames you for any of it. Okay?”

… Can it really be that simple?

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Fuyu eventually caught on to what I did to help Ladybug and I got a punch in the arm for it.

“Of all the stupid, reckless, utterly ridiculous-”

“Yeah, I know.”

Fuyu crossed her arms and glared at me. We’ve had this argument plenty of times before. We can already guess what the other was going to say. She knows my answer, but that never stopped her from trying to change it.

“Ahem,” one of the fan boys who helped out our plan coughed to catch our attention. Around him are the rest of the Crawford twins’ fans who helped out.

“Right. I haven’t forgotten about you,” I pulled out a check and scribbled the amount I’m going to give this rude gentleman. “Line up, people.”

After the first guy got his check, a bigger man shoved aside the other fans and held out his hand.

“Where’s my money?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You weren’t among those who helped us. I would’ve recognized a big guy like you.”

The big guy fumed at getting called out but Fuyu was quick to act, holding down his wrists in restraint.

“You heard him. Now get lost,” Fuyu said.

Like a bouncer at a bar, Fuyu pushed him out the exit so the fans who earned my money can get to me.

Times like these, I’m grateful for my father for training me to remember people by name and face. It makes for a good impression to know guests at galas. Here, I only need to remember people by face. Quite useful for telling apart those who actually worked for my bribe and those who’re trying to take advantage without lifting a finger to help.

The whole time, for every female fan I’ve written a check for, I kept wondering ‘could this be Chat Noire?’. I was tempted to ask, but I kept my mouth shut. My curiosity isn’t worth more than their safety.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
Soon enough, the fans cleared out. There was a glint of something shiny on the floor. I went over and picked up Alicia’s earrings, magically restored by Miraculous Ladybug. She forgot these. So I went over to her trailer to return them to her. When I got there, the Spanish photographer from earlier was there, apologizing like he said he would. For who knows what reason, Blair was there with them. The three of them were standing outside the trailers under the shadows of the theme park’s rides surrounding this empty spot. Curiosity got the better of me. I stood behind a tall bush, trimmed to the shape of a unicorn and listened in.

“About my idea to switch roles with Blake…”

“ _Lo siento_ , but I’m going to have to say no,” the photographer firmly said, before continuing in a softer tone. “Not to say it was not a _buena idea_ , it’s just not _factible_.”

“ _Factible_?”

“ _Si_. _Factible_. It is not feasible. That outfit you’re wearing right now,” he gestured to her red dress with the black spots. “A team of designers have been working on that for weeks. Not just your dress, but _Senior_ Blake’s and all the other models’. Before they made the outfits, there were several meetings were spent discussing them and the roles and the models who can best wear them. A lot of thought and effort was put into making that dress by people who believed in you to showcase their work.”

Alicia’s hopeful expression shifted into guilt. “Oh… So that’s why you got so mad. To completely reassign the roles and change mine and Blake’s outfits would’ve been…”

“It would’ve been like spitting on the designers’ hard work,” Blair said, her tone devoid of that teasing whimsical tone she often adopts. “And to your co-workers, it’ll be like you’re trying to get special treatment.”

Alicia shrunk away from the uncharacteristically serious redhead. As for Blair, she took a step closer towards Alicia and gave her shoulder a comforting pat.

“I know you didn’t mean to come off that way. Chin up. We’re not blaming you.”

“ _Seniorita_ Blair is right,” the photographer added. “Don’t feel bad, _Seniorita_ Alicia. You’re new and didn’t know better. It was I who should’ve been more patient and calmly explained things to you. I’m supposed to be the adult here. All I wanted was for everyone to do their job fairly. It wasn’t fair of me to blow up at you.”

“I… I forgive you for that,” Alicia said, her lips were in a pensive line. “I have a lot to learn, it seems.”

This is when Blair did a cough to call back attention to herself. With a stern look, Blair offered her some advice which Alicia eagerly took to.

“As a model, you have the most power between being given a contract and signing it. It’s always best to check your contract. Thoroughly. Make extra sure you’re cool with everything it says there because it’ll be hard to take it back once you sign on. Before you do, you can still negotiate your terms. See how much you can get away with.”

“Right,” Alicia said, listening intently.

Following Blair’s lead, the photographer threw in his own two cents as well.

“Once you sign up, you have to do your work as you agreed upon. But that doesn’t mean you can’t take _libertades creativas_ \- creative liberties - with how to interpret the role they want you to play.”

Alicia looked towards the photographer with newfound hope. “Does that mean I can still detract from the princess role?”

“To some degree, _si,_ ” the photographer nodded. “For this shoot, you’re not just a _princessa_ , but a Ladybug. Take inspiration from the superhero. What are the traits of his that you like? See if you can incorporate it into your role.”

“This is a lot to take in…” Alicia leaned her back over the side of her trailer. “I’m not sure if I even want to be a model anymore, to be honest. I only wanted to make my family proud.”

Make your family proud, huh? I can’t be the prince my father wanted me to be. I’ve long given up on that.

“Is following the _legado de la familia_ really what they’d want for you?”

“Everyone in the Couffaine family is either a model or works some other job in the fashion industry. No one’s ever diverged from that for six generations. I don’t want to be left out…”

“You know, if my _familia_ made me follow their _legado_ instead of my _ambicion_ , I’d be running the family bistro back in my hometown right now,” the photographer said, leaving his statement up in the air for a bit. “But they put me first.”

This made Alicia snap out of her depressive spiral and look up to the photographer.

“The Couffaines are a _familia_ before they became a _legado_. They should care for you first like a real family ought to too.”

“Yeah, they should,” Blair glumly added, looking to the side. She ran a hand through the back of her head - a habit I’m beginning to understand as a sign of discomfort. Her words carried a tinge of bitterness and longing. “They _really_ should.”

From what I heard from Aunt Vera, Blair’s parents were found dead together seven years ago. Her father, Inspector Crawford, was known across the continent as the greatest detective. His last assignment had him investigating the vigilantes. Her mother was an up and coming photographer, possibly looking for the next big scoop on said vigilantes. Both died on the job… Could that be why she’s so upset?

Oh hey, they’ve moved on from the subject.

“I understand, sir - I mean, _Senior_ Gonzalez.”

The correction brought a smile to the photographer’s face.

“I promise to see this job through as I signed up for,” she brushed some of her blonde ringlets behind her ears, still bare of the dangling Ladybug-themed earrings.

“ _Gracias_. But your earrings -”

“Are already here. Right, _Keagan_?” Blair said my name extra loud.

I stepped out from the shrubbery I was hiding behind and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Alright, you caught me,” I gave Alicia the earrings, which she eagerly put on. Addressing all of them, I said, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Blair waved it off like it’s no big deal. “I could see your orange plaid from a block away. Not the best outfit for camouflage.”

I pouted at the slight shade at my outfit of choice.

“What do you want?” Alicia sharply asked.

“If you’re up to it, do you mind if I interview you for the Ladyblog?” I asked, nervously fiddling with my phone.

Alicia’s facial features softened. “Sure.” 

“I’ll take this as my cue to leave,” the photographer said, going to a corner and started fiddling with his phone.

“Ditto,” Blair said. Before she can completely leave the premises, Alicia called out to her.

“Hey, Blair!”

Blair looked back at Alicia, tilting her head in curiosity. “Yeah?”

“You’re not so bad after all. It’ll be an honor to work with you.”

Blair nodded in acknowledgement, confident smirk back on her face, before leaving. Alicia turned to address me.

“Can we get started?”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
I remember when the heroes first coined the word ‘akuma’. Ladybug seemed uncomfortable to use the term at first, citing how it means ‘demon’ in Japanese. Even moreso when people started referring to the people the butterfly turns as ‘akuma’ too.

But we have our reasons. By referring to the akuma victims as ‘akuma’, it feels more like they’re talking about the butterfly making them do things rather than the person it’s possessing… That it’s all the butterfly’s doing – the butterfly’s fault. That it’s all _Hawkmoth’s_ fault.

“Honestly, I don’t remember anything from my time as Ego Split. One minute, I was running away from the carousel, the next, I wake up in Chateau de Lucia. It’s quite a jarring feeling.”

“I get that. Are you cool with talking about how you felt before you were turned?”

“Yeah. I’m alright. It’s thanks to your efforts that us akuma victims are able to adjust so well,” Alicia shot me a grateful smile.

Pride warmed my heart to hear that. I’m happy no one has to suffer for something Hawkmoth made them do. They don’t deserve it. It wasn’t their fault…

“See, I had an argument with the photographer. I didn’t agree with his views, he yelled at me, which, you know… I only wanted to do well as a model, and I thought I could do it by being my truest self.”

The interview went on and we eventually reached the topic of her powers.

“Ego Split’s power is quite fascinating. She claims she splits people between the real side and the fake.”

It’s a common belief that an akuma’s powers are tailored to their desires. Damien wanted to show he’s changed and rid the school of bullies? He became Bully Hunter, who comes with an array of tools to help him achieve that. Blake’s fan girl wanted to get closer to him? She became Poppyrazzi, with the power to trap people into her pictures. Jake wanted to slack off? He became Slumber, his name says it all. The same theory could be applied to Alicia.

“I’ve seen the vids, Keagan. I think that’s oversimplifying it.”

I kept in mind the two examples I’ve seen up close: Blake and Chat Noire. The play boy and the shy boy. The superheroine and the civilian. Two different facets, but there are moments where they overlap. Playboy Blake’s affection for his sister can’t be fake. Same could be said about how both the heroine and the civilian came to save the day.

“Yeah, I agree. Any thoughts on that?”

“I think my akuma-self was trying to show people that you can’t hide who you really are by comparing what’s ‘real’ and what’s ‘fake’ side by side. I believe regardless of the mask you wear, a genuine part of you will always shine through...”

“... How do you think that applies to akumas?” I asked before I could stop myself. That’s a hard question I’m not sure if I want to hear an answer to… “You know what? Nevermind. Forget I asked…”

“That’s an interesting question. For better or worse, I could definitely recognize myself in Ego Split. Not just in terms of physical appearances or fighting skills. At the heart of the matter, we wanted the same thing: For the people around us to understand that being true to yourself can be liberating. Who you are is nothing to be ashamed of.”

… I was afraid she was going to say that.

“Then what does this say about other akumas…?” I tried to sound normal, but my throat still constricted, making my voice come out strained.

This made Alicia look at me nervously. _Fearfully_. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize-”

“It’s fine. I’m over it,” I flashed her a smile. “Can you answer another question?”

The interview carried on a little awkwardly after that. I’m doing all this to figure out how to best help people like her. To do that, I need more information. Even the smallest grain can help. I shouldn’t let my discomfort get in the way of that.

Just keep smiling. It’ll pass.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
“ _Senior_ Keagan, may I ask you for a favor?”

Oh no. I know where this is going.

“You see, we’re short one model. Well, you know very well why that is. And we don’t have a stand-in ready to replace him. So I was hoping if you could-”

Here it goes…

“-help me get your loud bespectacled friend to be my new Ladybug? _Por favor_?”

“Say what?”

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
As it turns out, _Senior_ Gonzalez has taken a liking to Shizu. When Shizu finally came back from wherever he went, the photographer was on him like a kid around Santa Claus.

“I could still remember the things you said when I was split. I suppose I have to thank you too.”

“Oh… Oh no!”

Shizu was mortified, covering his face that was turning red in embarrassment. But I can see the photographer’s point.

“You were yelling at me, telling me that I’m supposed to be the adult.”

“Please stop talking about it!”

 _Senior_ Gonzalez was initially against having Blair pair up with Leo, saying he already had a blonde and redhead pair with Blake and Alicia. With the last couple being a brunette girl and a blond boy, it would’ve been best to pair Blair up with a dark haired boy to make her truly stand out. It’s even more appropriate given that Blair is a redhead like Chat Noire and Ladybug is a dark haired boy. Too bad he got overruled. But now that Leo’s out of the picture and having seen Shizu…

“ _Eres perfecto pare el papel de_ Ladybug.”

“Eh?”

 _Perfecto_. _Papel_. Ladybug.

Perfect. Role. Ladybug.

I patted Shizu on the back. “He’s saying you’re perfect for the role of Ladybug.”

In someways, Shizu reminds me of Ladybug… Or maybe it’s Ladybug who reminds me of Shizu. Perhaps this is how I can admire the hero so much without full-on crushing on him? Shizu is like, my best guy friend. And, well…

“ _Si, Senior_ Keagan!” Senior Gonzalez then looked at me with shock. “You can understand me?! Then why did you say you can’t speak Spanish?”

“Uh…”

It’s easier to learn a language if you’re motivated. My love of anime combined with a supportive Japanese friend helped me pick up Japanese… But for Spanish, my motivation is literally dead.

“You’re making him uncomfortable!” Shizu yelled in my defense.

 _Senior_ Gonzalez took a step back. “ _Lo siento_.”

“ _De nada_ ,” I said, remembering one of the terms Uncle Augusto taught me - think nothing of it. “I know a few words and can understand a little… I just can’t string together sentences.”

“Uh… Don’t you want to learn more? Like your cousin?”

Shizu stepped forward as though to shield me from further questioning.

“It’s none of your business,” Shizu sternly said.

This time, the photographer dropped the subject completely in favor of talking to Shizu into modelling in Leo’s place. He ended up reluctantly agreeing, if only to help out the people who worked hard for the outfits. When all is said and done, Shizu goes over to me to check on me. Even if he’s never there whenever an akuma attacks, he’s always concerned about my well being. He’s no longer as present as he used to be, but he still cares. His warm brown eyes says it all.

In a way, Shizu fills the void Leo left behind… But I have no one to fill in for Shizu if he leaves for good.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
It was time for Blair and Shizu’s photo shoot and I couldn’t be more excited. One of my ships is sailing! Well, sort of. At least this ship will be immortalized in pictures and magazine spreads. I’m so gonna buy Aphrodite’s posters of this!

The setting _Senior_ Gonzalez chose for them is on one of the lookout points, one of those elevated sitting areas where people can just hang around and take in the view. The background is going to be lit with the parade and the fireworks in the background. This photo shoot is less about the clothes and more about setting up a mood with them, tell a story.

Blair looks pretty good in her outfit, as expected from a model. Shizu’s no slouch either. I’ve already seen him clean up nicely whenever Fuyu and I bring him along on family events, but it’s always with rented tuxes in a formal setting… This is Shizu made up for a _date_.

“That’s Shizu? Damn… I should’ve snagged that nerd when I had a chance,” Alicia muttered from the side.

If I wasn’t so used to seeing Shizu as practically family, I’d be inclined to agree.

“Don’t bother. You’re not his type,” Fuyu said.

Blake and the Liungs were here too. But they weren’t eyeing my handsome bestie. Rather, all three pairs of eyes were glued on Blair.

“... I’ve never seen her look so… so… _giddy_ over a photo shoot before,” Vincent said, taking a picture for their social media page.

“Really?” Fuyu asked, a brow raised.

“Yes,” Mrs. Liung said. “She always approaches photo shoots with a cold professionalism that can impress even adults.”

“So she’s a consummate professional,” I said, mostly to myself. Yet another new aspect of Blair I’m learning today.

“Hey, is she always like this around that boy?” Vincent asked.

Blake mulled it over for a while, his knuckles under his chin in a thinking pose.

“… Actually, no. She always did found him fun to tease, but this feels different.”

Vincent squee’d, muttering about how his little sister is FINALLY experiencing her first love. I patted the older teen on the shoulder in a silent show of camaraderie.

“I feel for you, dude. I want them to be happy too.”

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

Blake looked at us with horror and proceeded to run his fingers through his hair - a nervous tic he shares with his twin sister.

“Oh no. It’s happening!”

“Do I want to know what this is about?” Mrs. Liung kept a flat neutral face.

“No. You don’t,” Blake answered, completely deadpan.

“Huh,” Fuyu said, contemplative. “So this is a new development.”

I looked over the pair who were being directed by the railings, the parade lights highlighting their silhouettes in a warm glow. Even if Shizu still has his qualms about Blair, he’s working well with her as she takes the lead in the poses.

When I first met Blair, I wouldn’t have considered this possibility. But the more I learn about her, the more I find things she has in common with Shizu. Dutiful. Independent. Stingy with money. They’re more compatible than they appear at first glance.

“Their relationship has changed a lot, no?”

Thinking about it, the same could be said about the relationship of the superheroes they’re representing. The heroic duo’s dynamic hadn’t always been as pleasant as it is now. From teeth-clenched teamwork in their early days to having such a huge fight they barely talked to each other for weeks and lately, unresolved romantic tension. I’ve seen it all. And I don’t think it’s done changing yet.

Relationships don’t tend to stay in one form forever. Be it romantic, platonic, familial… At one point, something’s gonna give and it’ll change everything.

I’ve had my fair share of change.

All I ask is for nothing to break beyond repair.

0-0-0-0-0

  
**BONUS SCENE: KEAGAN LIES TO HIMSELF**

**Blake**

The plan is set in motion. Blair has aired out her message and any minute now, Ego Split’s gonna bust through the front door and we’re all gonna run around the haunted house until one of the superheroes get here. Well, it wouldn’t be a big deal if only my legs would stop shaking at the thought of Ego Split’s sword. How am I supposed to run properly like this?!

“Hey, Blake!”

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Keagan’s sudden cheerful greeting.

“Keagan! Don’t surprise me!”

“Calm down,” Keagan patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. “The heroes won’t take too long. I’m sure they’ll come before we run out of diversions. The plan’s gonna work and you’ll be just fine”

Now there’s a guy with nerves of steel. So relaxed in the face of akumas. He may be a reckless idiot with no sense of self-preservation, but times like these, I envy him.

“You stay positive. You always believe that everything is going to work out,” I took a deep breath, calming my nerves to ask him, “How do you do it?”

Keagan’s smile widened.

“Well. I’ll tell you my secret, Blake.”

He leaned closer to whisper…

“ _I LIE TO MYSELF._ ”

My eyes widen and I looked back at Keagan to make sure I wasn’t hearing things. His cheerful smile is still there.

“Every morning, when I wake up, I say everything’s gonna be okay…”

And he’s giving a perfectly normal advice. Surely, he didn’t just say-

“ _BUT I’M LYING._ ”

Eep! Whyyy?! You were supposed to be all sunshine and shipping trash! Then he grabs me by both shoulders.

“And I don’t know how much _LONGER_ I can _DO IT._ ”

From this position, I can see how his smile is tearing at the seams, his reddish brown eyes betraying all the hurt he’s hiding within. I can even hear him whimpering behind that forced smile… To think this guy is going through something and I didn’t even notice! Why is he telling me all this NOW?!

Before I can say anything, he let go of me and laughed at my face.

“Just kidding!”

Everything about him looks as cheerful as normal. Nothing like the creepy forced cheerfulness he was showing just a second ago… Was he faking his cheerfulness the entire time? Or was he faking ‘faking his cheerfulness’ for a one-time joke? What is he even faking?!

“Whut.”

It was the most eloquent thing I can say at the moment. My mind’s too busy dealing with a major whiplash to say anything more profound.

“Oh look, your legs stopped shaking. Good luck on your end of the plan, Blake!”

One last pat on my shoulder and he went on his merry way to his post, humming a bubbly tune. What the actual _fuck_ just happened…?

I feel so trolled right now.

Then the door slammed open and Ego Split didn’t waste time attacking the red haired mannequin by the entrance. No time to think about what I may or may not have seen. The plan has officially started.

  
0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand done! This is the end of the Ego Split episode! Kaji is surprisingly hard to write for. He’s a good observer, but I have to filter it so the chapter doesn’t drag on and it still feels like I let it drag on. And it took a while to figure out how to write around spoilers for Scorched Origins without making the narrative too disjointed. I decided to go with just describing how he feels rather than why. Whether I pulled it off or not, it’s up to you readers to tell me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The joke in the bonus scene ain’t mine. I got it from a YT video called “hanako lies to himself”. After further research, I found it’s from the show
> 
> I just added it in here because it hilariously suits Kaji LOL. Blake is once again playing audience surrogate because I get the feeling some of you might be experiencing mood whiplash thanks to Kaji. Even more so if the readers read the main story first before Scorched Origins. Yikes. Kaji, whyyy?!


End file.
